Sunburn
by SacredAlessa
Summary: Percy feels used by Apollo. But, Apollo steps in and shows Percy how he really feels about him. Rated M for a reason  LOTS of lemons!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here you have it everyone: a Percy/Apollo one shot! I hope you all enjoy! (Btw, Percy's 17 in this). _**This is easily the steamiest thing I've EVER written…so watch out! HA**_

_**

* * *

**_**Sunburn **

Percy hated waiting for things. Usually his ADHD would go into random fits if he was kept waiting too long; he was fidgety and his moods usually would sour in a matter of seconds. Though as time passed the thing (more like person) Percy was waiting for wasn't showing up. Three long weeks and not a word…

You see, Percy sort of fell for the charms of a certain Olympian God…a certain God of the sun. Percy remembered the night clearly; how Apollo had just shown up at the camp beach right in front of Percy. He said he wanted to take Percy for a ride (how could Percy say no? Apollo had an awesome car). They cruised around the sky for awhile, and Apollo let Percy drive for awhile. Eventually they parked on a far off hillside; it was then that Percy noticed the way Apollo was acting around him. The way he was looking at Percy was how a predator would eye its prey. He flashed that cocky grin of his, and Percy knew he was in trouble. Percy never thought he would experience firsthand how charming the God of the sun could be…

Needless to say, Apollo made love to Percy in the back of his car _for_ _hours_.

Since that night almost five months ago, Apollo would come to camp quite often during the night. He and Percy would slip away and spend long hours exploring each others' bodies. Percy had never felt so good his whole life. But, he found himself wondering how long this fling with Apollo would last.

Percy sort of knew his answer though. He had not seen or heard from Apollo in three weeks. Three _long_, damn weeks. At first it almost saddened him, but the more he thought about it the more angry he became. He felt used by the God and figured Apollo had found another conquest to go after. Yeah…Percy definitely felt like used goods. But, Percy couldn't calm his body down. Just thinking of Apollo made him hard and during free time he would lock himself in his cabin and finger himself till he couldn't move. He was so damn angry, but he wanted Apollo so much more.

After a long day of training other campers, Percy once again found himself at the beach. It was almost dark, but there was just a bit of light left from the setting sun. Seeing the light made Percy think of Apollo, but he shook his head to rid himself of the thought. He couldn't help picture Apollo's sandy hair, bright smile, and chiseled physique. 'Damn him,' Percy thought, feeling himself harden.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light from behind him. Percy spun around, and was met by the object of his desires. He must have had an amusing look his face, because Apollo was laughing slightly.

"Surprised?" said the sun God casually; his eyes bright even in the darkness.

Percy wasn't quite sure what to say. Apollo had been gone for weeks, and now here he was acting as though nothing was wrong. Despite Apollo's handsome appearance, Percy's anger rose. He turned away from the God angrily, focusing on the sea. Then, he felt Apollo's warm hand on his shoulder. He immediately shrugged it away.

"Didn't miss me much, I see," said Apollo. Percy could almost see the smirk on the sun God's face.

"I was half expecting you not to show up at all," Percy finally said. He then turned to face Apollo. "Three weeks and no word from you, what was I supposed to think?"

Apollo smiled again, placing his hand on the right side of Percy's face. Percy kept his eye averted, knowing that he would be completely undone if he looked into Apollo's beautiful eyes. "Don't be angry with me, Percy. I am a God after all, business keeps me pretty busy."

"I'm sure," Percy said, still not looking at the God. He winced as Apollo's grip on his face tightened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Apollo with an angered tone. He gripped Percy's chin tightly and forced the demigod to look at him. "And what's with the attitude?"

Percy smirked right back at Apollo, "Please, you don't scare me."

Apollo's gaze looked positively dangerous. He gripped Percy's by the arms tightly and pushed him roughly up against a nearby tree. The sun God covered Percy's body with his own, his lips practically touching the demigod's as the spoke.

"I didn't mean to leave you so long," Apollo said against Percy's lips.

"Yeah…that 'business' must have been pretty important," Percy said. "What was her name?"

Apollo looked positively enraged by Percy's statement. Percy tried to keep his composure; he didn't want Apollo to know that he was actually intimidated. Apollo was a God after all; he could destroy Percy in an instant if he wanted. But, Percy pressed on, despite Apollo's anger.

"You were finished with me and moved on to someone else, did I get that right? I thought that's what Gods do," Percy said angrily.

Apollo's fingernails dug into Percy's arms, drawing blood from them, "How dare you think of me that way, Jackson? You think I'd throw you out like yesterday's trash?"

"Yeah, I do," Percy said defiantly.

At first Percy though Apollo was going to hit him, but instead the God's lips crashed onto his own. His whole body burned at the sensation of feelings Apollo's lips against his own. He moaned loudly when Apollo's hands began wondering over his hips and chest. Apollo's fingers traveled to Percy's black hair, grabbing a fist full and pulling his head back. Apollo took the opportunity to kiss and bite the exposed flesh. Percy wrapped his arm around Apollo's back as the sun God bit and sucked on the soft flesh of his neck. He was sure there would be a purple mark now.

"Don't you know that I wish you had accepted immortality?" said Apollo softly against Percy's neck. So softly that Percy strained to hear him. "I could have had you to myself for all time…no other mortal has made me feel the way you do, Percy Jackson."

"You'd probably get bored of me real fast," said Percy, gasping for air.

Apollo looked up from Percy's neck, his gazed darkened. He kissed Percy deeply then, tangling his fingers in Percy's hair, bringing their mouths closer together. Percy's eyes fluttered closed as Apollo kissed him as though his life depended on it. When Percy opened his eyes, he found himself standing in a large room that almost resembled a really expensive hotel room. Apollo must have transported them…just one of the many perks of being a God.

Before Percy could get his bearings, he was pushed roughly to the bed by Apollo, who immediately covered Percy's body with his own. "If you think so little of me…I'll just have to show you my feelings in a different way."

Percy was in a lustful daze, and before he knew it his clothes were practically ripped from his body. Apollo was quickly nude as well; the skin to skin contact driving them both crazy. "Do you have any idea how much I desire you? How much I think about you when you are not with me? I'm addicted to you, Percy."

"Show me, please," Percy gasped, his anger now long gone. "I need you inside me. It's been too long…I've been fingering myself just thinking about you."

Apollo wasted no time and flipped Percy onto his stomach. He kissed down Percy's spine, relishing the soft sounds Percy was making. Suddenly, Percy felt warm breath billowing over his backside as Apollo kissed him, pressing his lips gently down, down, down. Apollo slid his tongue out and ran it within Percy's crevice. The moment the thick, moist tongue touches his entrance, Percy threw his head back and cried out loudly. He never dreamed of anything like feeling so good. The feeling, the sensation of Apollo's tongue flicking over him there is exquisite, sending ripples of arousal to his sex.

Apollo licks again, slowly. He did it again. And again. And again. He was licking, lapping like cat laps up milk. Each slither of his tongue was teasing, as if he relished the taste of Percy like he would a sweet, succulent desert. Percy cried out again when Apollo's fingers joined his tongue. His whole body was in sensory overload. Apollo was unyielding as he added a second finger, fucking Percy's entrance almost brutally. Percy didn't care that it was hurting a little; the pleasure greatly overruled the pain.

"Apollo! More, please," Percy begged.

Percy's moans and whimpers were some of the sweetest, most erotic sounds Apollo had ever heard in his long life. He wanted to explore every inch of Percy's body, releasing more moans from the boy. Writhing beneath Apollo's ministrations, Percy cried out for more as the sun God exploited every sweet spot with his lips and fingers. Abruptly, Apollo turned Percy around so he was lying on his back, all while Apollo added a third finger to Percy's willing body. Apollo then placed Percy's thighs over his shoulder, and leaned forward. He was now face to face with Percy's large, dripping cock. He gazed back up at Percy, who was watching him with very intent eyes. Then, with a lecherous grin, Apollo gripped the boy's hip firmly with his free hand, swallowing Percy down to the root.

"Apollo!" Percy cried out, the stimulation was almost too much to bear.

Apollo pulled his lips back to the tip, sucking just the head while flicking his tongue inside the tender slit. He then drove back down, burying the shaft deep within his throat and swallowed. He began bobbing his head quickly from base to tip, swirling his tongue in an intricate pattern along the large vein. Percy writhed beneath Apollo's ministrations, moaning loudly and begging for more.

Percy thrashed his upper body wildly as his hips were immobilized by Apollo's strong hands. He wailed and whimpered, tossing his head from side to side. Molten lava coursed throughout his veins, his heart raced, his stomach began coiling in on itself as liquid fire reached higher and higher. As Apollo continued to gently toy with the tight ring of muscle, trying to loosen it, Percy's moans escalated to cries of ecstasy. From Apollo sucking his cock expertly and sliding three hot fingers inside of him, the pleasure was almost too much. He felt his inside burning as his orgasm was creeping up on him.

"Oh my Gods! Fuck!" Percy cried as he erupted into Apollo's mouth.

Even after Percy reached orgasm, Apollo continued to shove his fingers into Percy's channel. Percy's face was red and he was covered in sweat. Apollo's erection ached for Percy; seeing him this way was almost too much.

"Are you ready for me, Percy?" said Apollo, lust radiating from his eyes.

"Yes…I need you to fuck me," was Percy's reply. Apollo didn't need to hear anything else.

Apollo covered Percy's body with his again, placing his right forearm on the opposite side of Percy's. Coating his erection with warm oil (Percy had no idea it had come from, but he wasn't complaining), Apollo slowly pushed himself into Percy's entrance. Apollo was shaking in his attempt to not pound the boy into the mattress. Percy was so tight, so hot, so willing. Apollo's body temperature was at a feverish level, his breathing was coming in short pants as perspiration dotted his flesh, yet, he waited for Percy to give him permission to continue.

The slight burning Percy felt as Apollo breeched his entrance was quickly replaced by overwhelming pleasure as Apollo's large cock filled him. As his anal walls molded around Apollo's shaft, he could feel every vein pulsing with life against his inner flesh. All the teen could think of was that he wanted more, needed more.

Percy wrapped his long legs around Apollo's waist, hinting subtly that he wanted more. Pulling almost all the way out leaving only the tip in, Apollo plunged back in hard, hitting Percy's sweet spot dead on the first time. At Percy's wail of pleasure, Apollo began fucking the boy with fast, deep strokes, groaning himself from the tight friction as Percy's inner walls gripped him like a vice, pulling him in deeper and deeper, forcing the head of his cock to hit the boy's prostate over and over again. Apollo's thrust grew faster and more brutal; he wanted to fuck Percy so hard the young demigod wouldn't be able think (or walk) straight.

Percy writhed underneath the other man. The term euphoria would be a gross understatement of what he was experiencing. Percy's blood boiled, his thighs ached, and his cock throbbed, dribbling pre cum over his stomach. His mind was no more than a hazy fog of lust; his bones melting long ago. As Apollo's own orgasm began to overtake his resistance and wanting his lover to cum with him, he began fisting Percy's newly rigid flesh in time with his thrusting.

With his cock being jacked off and his prostate relentlessly assaulted, liquid fire began to flow throughout Percy's body, seeking out the apex of the boy's pleasure. As the scorching fire within found its target, his cock pulsed and his body stiffened. With a wailing cry, Percy shouted Apollo's name as his cock erupted once again, spilling his seed in torrent thick streams, climaxing harder then had before.

Percy's cock pulsed within Apollo's hand just seconds before the boy cried out his name and Percy's inner walls clamped down around his shaft. Apollo bit into his lower lip thrusting once more deep inside Percy's body, burying himself to the hilt. Apollo allowed the boy's convulsing inner walls to pull his orgasm from his body, milking his shaft relentlessly. With a carnal roar of pleasure, Apollo's seed sprayed forth in thick ribbons, spilling out of Percy's cavity, and dripping down his thighs.

Apollo collapsed atop Percy, who in turn wrapped his arms around the God's back. They were both panting hard, trying to get the air to return to their lungs. Many moments passed, both Percy and Apollo unable to speak. Finally, Apollo lifted himself on his elbows and looked down at Percy. His face with flushed and his lips swollen from kissing earlier. His inky black hair was matted by sweat, yet Apollo thought that Percy was perhaps the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He lowered his lips to capture Percy's in slow, deep kiss. Percy's wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck, pulling the sun God closer to him. When Apollo pulled his lips away, he placed his forehead against Percy's, noticing the cute smile that spread across the son of Poseidon's face.

"Do you still doubt the way I feel for you?" asked Apollo, looking into Percy's sea green eyes.

"No…and I'll never doubt you again," said Percy. He thought back to what Apollo said about immorality, and he found himself sort of wishing he had accepted the Gods' gift. Maybe he still could…

* * *

A/N: Ta DA! There you have it…and boy did that take forever and a day to write. Sooo please read and review! I really want to know what you guys think of this one!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So yeah, I know I said this was going to be a one shot, but I lied! Quite a few reviewers wanted me to continue this, so I decided why not? This is the first time I've written a multi-chaptered story, so I hope it doesn't drag.

Thank you all so much for the reviews for the first chapter! It makes me happy when I check my inbox and see that I have reviews!

**Sunburn**

**Chapter 2**

Apollo lay on the soft bed, a sleeping Percy Jackson gathered in his arms. He gazed down at the sleeping boy, a look of pure affection spread across the god's face. Percy looked so peaceful with his head resting against the sun god's chest, his arm draped across Apollo's waist. Just looking at Percy caused an all too familiar warmth to spread throughout his body.

Apollo thought back to when he first noticed his attraction to the younger son of Poseidon. He had watched Percy grow from a 12 year old boy to the almost 18 year old man that he was today. He watched him grow taller, more muscular, and definitely more handsome. His messy dark hair and sea green eyes were to die for, and his body was incredible. It wasn't full of bulky muscles. Percy's body was still lithe, but toned in the perfect way that Apollo loved. He especially loved running his tongue over the lines of Percy's stomach…

But it wasn't just Percy's body that Apollo had fallen for. It was Percy's bravery and sarcastic sense of humor that had drawn the sun god even closer to the younger boy. He enjoyed his conversations with Percy, which was a lot more than he could say about his other mortal lovers. Sure, he had felt deep connections with his previous lovers, but Percy was different…and Apollo was almost frightened by it. It had been so, so long since he had felt this way about another, and it had ended painfully. So painful that Apollo had never completely given himself to another…until now.

He was not afraid to admit it any longer; Apollo was _in_ _love_ with Percy. He had not intended to fall in love with the glorious boy clinging to him, but the more and more he and Percy 'met', he could not suppress the feelings within him. The love he felt for the younger boy was all encompassing. He wanted to spend his every moment with Percy. The three weeks had he been away from the younger practically killed him (figuratively of course).

The previous night had not gone as he had expected however. He had expected Percy to be overjoyed to see him, but it was quite the opposite. The younger boy was cold…and hurt. He thought Apollo had found another, and that hurt Apollo more than he cared to admit. He thought he had made his feelings quite clear to the younger demigod. It had taken some cajoling on his part to convince Percy had not been with anyone else. But, the results were quite pleasurable for both of them.

His mind was flooded with images from the previous night. Percy screaming his name; clinging to him and raking his nails down the god's back. The look on Percy's face when he is about to come was the most beautiful thing Apollo had even seen. And the fact that Apollo was the one making Percy sigh and scream sent a wave of pride through the god. He was the only one that got to see Percy completely undone by lust.

Suddenly, he felt the young demigod in his arms shift and stretch. Percy sighed happily, snuggling closer into Apollo's side. The sun god couldn't help but laugh softly. Percy was always so affectionate when he woke up. Yet another trait of Percy's that Apollo was addicted to.

"Good morning," Percy said groggily.

Apollo smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Good morning to you too."

Percy sighed again, but this time it was almost sad, "I should probably head back to camp soon…"

Apollo frowned, then slowly rolled them over so he was atop Percy, pressing the younger boy's body into the mattress. "They won't miss you for a few more hours would they? I am much more exciting than camp, wouldn't you agree?"

Percy smiled, tracing his fingers over Apollo's shoulders, "You do have a point."

"Exactly! So you should stay…I'll make it worth your while," said Apollo with a devious smile on his lips.

"Will you now?" Percy said with an equally devious grin.

Suddenly, Apollo cleared his throat. Percy knew what was coming…

_Stay with me Percy_

_I will make you scream and shout _

_Now get in my pants_

Percy rolled his eyes at the terrible haiku, "You're not wearing pants, you know."

"That line was more for affect really," Apollo grinned. "Are you convinced?"

Instead of answering, Percy wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck, pressing his fevered lips against the god's. Apollo gave himself a mental pat on the back before deepening the kiss, loving the feeling of Percy's arms wrapped around him. They began to lose themselves in the kiss, moaning around each other's mouths.

Percy began to shift underneath Apollo, and before the sun god knew what was happening, Percy flipped them over. Percy managed to pin Apollo to the bed with a triumphant look upon his face. Percy roughly grabbed Apollo by the wrists and pinned his arms above his head. Percy laughed at the surprised look on the god's face. Before Apollo could even think of a reply, Percy's lips had descended upon his in a rough, demanding kiss. Apollo tried desperately to free his hands from Percy's grip, but it proved useless. He wanted to touch Percy so badly…

Percy's kisses were something to be savored. Every time Apollo received a kiss from his lover, it always left him wanting more. Apollo could not help but gasp as Percy's tongue skated across his lips demanding entrance. The god mindlessly opened his mouth, releasing a moan from his throat as Percy plunged his slippery hot tongue deep into the warm recesses of his mouth. Apollo wrapped his arms around Percy's back and held on for everything he was worth. Apollo was not used to giving up control to another, but Percy was making him feel so wonderful.

Percy practically devoured Apollo's mouth, sensually mapping out every ridge, snaking over teeth and gums, tasting and feeling the texture of his inner orifice. Their lips molded perfectly as Apollo kissed Percy back with unbridled passion. Apollo groaned tearing his lips away from Percy's when the younger man's thigh wedged itself between his legs, pressing into his now painfully hardened sex. Apollo tightened his grip around Percy's shoulders when he felt the lips that had been kissing his mouth traveling away and down his neck. He then released Percy, letting his lover do whatever he pleased to his fever wracked body.

"_Percy_," Apollo rasped when Percy arched his spine, grinding their hips together.

Percy swelled with pride hearing Apollo say his name. Knowing that he could pleasure a god was extremely satisfying. He proceeded to attack Apollo's neck with his hot and wet lips, searing a path from behind his ear to his collarbone, sucking the sensitive skin. He moved over to his throat, forcing Apollo's head back, giving Percy better access as he nipped and licked from the hollow of his throat to under his chin, then back down, moving to suckle on the opposite collarbone.

Percy's pulled away from Apollo's body, straddling the god's hips as he sat up completely. Apollo reached forward and ran his hands up and down Percy's toned stomach, watching as the muscles contracted with his touch. Percy moaned softly as Apollo touched him, loving the feel of Apollo's hands on him. The son of Poseidon began eyeing the vial of oil sitting on the night stand. An eye popped into his mind that he knew Apollo would love. He reached for the vial and began coating his fingers with the warm oil. The sun god arched his brow, wondering just what Percy was planning.

"Do you want me?" Percy asked, his eyes clouded with desire and lust.

Apollo couldn't tear his eyes away from Percy, "Yes."

Not taking his eyes from Apollo, Percy reached behind himself and slowly inserted his oiled fingers into his own entrance. Apollo was completely taken aback by Percy's actions. The erotic display of Percy's fingering himself almost too much. The god reached for Percy and pulled him flush against his chest, kissing him until the young demigod was breathless. Percy continued to slide his own fingers into his body, moaning when his fingers reached his prostate.

"Oh gods!" Percy moaned as he fingered himself faster.

Apollo growled, gripping the hair at the back of Percy's neck, "No, the only god you cry out for is _me!_ Do you understand?"

Percy nodded, moaning into Apollo's mouth as the god kissed him with such passion it made Percy's head spin. "Only you," he breathed.

"Then cry out for me, Percy," said Apollo as he pulled Percy's fingers out of his body and replaced them with his own. He plunged his fingers into Percy hard, watching as the younger man's face formed a look of absolute pleasure. "Say my name, let everyone know who you belong to."

"_Apollo!_" Percy cried out loudly as Apollo's fingers continued hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Apollo smiled triumphantly. After a few more thrusts of his fingers he could tell that Percy was growing impatient. Suddenly Percy pulled Apollo's fingers from his body, sitting back up and positioning himself above Apollo's straining erection.

"I'm ready for you," Percy practically moaned, reaching behind himself to steady the god's massive cock. A shiver ran down Percy's spine at the feeling of how huge Apollo was.

Taking a breath, Percy took the plunge and seated himself completely on Apollo's erection. The god moaned deeply at the feeling of being completed surrounded by Percy's warmth. Percy wasted no time and began thrusting himself up and down, keeping an intent gaze on Apollo. Apollo could not tear his eyes away as Percy pounced up and down on his erection faster and faster. The younger boy leaned forward, grabbing Apollo's shoulders for leverage as he fucked himself on the god's thick cock. Apollo gripped Percy waist tightly, digging his fingernails into the soft skin there.

Apollo bent his knees placing his feet flat on the bed for leverage, grabbed Percy's hips, and thrust up fast and deep while pulling down on the teen's hips. Percy cried out loudly and begged Apollo to fuck him faster. How could he ignore a request like that? Apollo thrust his hips up with long, hard, and deep strokes, fucking the boy with ruthless speed. Percy, however, matched and stole each thrust for his own. Percy pressed his body against Apollo's again, stealing a passionate kiss from the god below him.

With air becoming a necessity, Percy pulled his mouth back just enough for the couple to steal each other's hot breathe. Both shivered with goose bumps riddling their flesh from the heat fanning across their faces. Apollo tilted his hips allowing his cock to pummel Percy's prostate. Percy threw his head back and sat up. Each time his sweet spot was struck an electric storm raged throughout his body.

Thrust after thrust, Apollo pounded into Percy. The bed groaned, the mattress squeaked and Percy cried out in ecstasy. The god twisted the sheets in his fist so tight his knuckles turned white as blinding white spots dotted his vision. Percy continued to ride him as Apollo kept up is brutal thrusting into the demigod.

"I…I'm going to-" Percy gasped, seeing bright lights dancing behind his eyes.

"Do it for me, Percy," Apollo said with labored breath. "Let me watch you come."

After a few more deep thrusts, Percy lost it. As the scorching fire within his body found its target, Percy's ball's tightened, his cock pulsed and his body stiffened. With a wailing cry, Percy shouted, "Apollo!" once more as his cock erupted, spilling his release in torrent thick streams.

Apollo's cock twitched when the boy cried out his name and Percy's inner walls clamped down around his shaft. Apollo bit into his lower lip thrusting once more deep inside Percy's body, burying himself to the hilt. The god allowed the boy's convulsing inner walls to pull his orgasm from his body, milking his shaft relentlessly as his seed sprayed forth in thick ribbons, spilling out of Percy's entrance.

"Fuck, _Percy!_" Apollo groaned as he rode out his orgasm.

Within seconds Percy collapsed atop of Apollo. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of their labored breathing as their bodies cooled. Apollo slowly pulled himself from Percy's entrance, but held Percy close to his body. Quite a few moments passed before either of them could even speak again.

"What were we talking about before?" Percy asked with a small laugh, his breathing still slightly labored.

Apollo kissed the side of Percy's neck, "That doesn't matter now."

Slowly Apollo rolled them over so he was on top once again. He kissed Percy slowly and deeply; the kiss one of love and devotion. Percy wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck, kissing him back with just as much passion.

"Stay with me today, please," Apollo said against Percy's lips.

Percy nodded, "I want to stay."

"Good," said Apollo with a smiling. He moved off the bed and pulled Percy up with him. "Now, I believe there is a nice shower with our names on it."

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? I hope it flowed well with the first chapter. I'll try to have chapter three posted soon! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you all **so** much for the reviews for chapter 2! I would have posted this sooner but for some reason I kept getting a weird error message everytime I tried to update. Did anyone else have this problem?_

_I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry if the chapters seem really smutty, but I'll get some substance in the story, I promise! Smut is just so fun to write lol. I should have chapter 4 posted shortly. Please read and review!_

**Sunburn**

**Chapter 3**

Percy and Apollo stood under the warm spray of the massive shower. Percy recalled that he still had no idea where he was exactly. Apollo had transported them the previous day, and he hadn't bothered to ask where they were. But, Percy really didn't care about that at the moment. All he cared about was the gorgeous body in front of him. He had lost track of how long they had been in the shower, but with Apollo's lips and body pressed against him that wasn't hard to do. He loved the way the water was rolling over Apollo's toned body and he had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the sun god.

Sometimes Percy found himself almost forgetting that Apollo was, in fact, a god. It might seem strange to forget something like that, but with how Apollo looked and acted he sometimes found that slipping from his mind. Apollo looked only a year or two older than Percy. He could pass for a college student when in fact he was thousands of years old and immortal. The son of Poseidon wondered what it would be like to be immortal…

Percy remembered what Apollo had said to him last night. The sun god had wished Percy had accepted immortality, because he could have had Percy to himself for all time. Would Apollo really want that? Would he really want Percy as his immortal lover? Percy had been taken aback by Apollo's words. He knew the god had taken quite a few mortal lovers because the Apollo cabin at Camp Half-Blood was usually pretty full. If he became Apollo's immortal lover…would Apollo still sire children with mortal women? Percy didn't think he could handle that…

"Don't think too hard," said Apollo with a smile, breaking Percy out of his reverie.

"Sorry," said Percy, kissing the god lightly on the lips.

Apollo broke the kiss, cupping Percy's face in his hands. He stared intently at Percy a few moments before speaking, "You're so beautiful."

Percy blushed at the sudden compliment, "Uh…thanks."

"Why do you always do that when I compliment they way you look?" asked Apollo, pulling Percy flush against his body. The feeling of the warm water cascading down his body and Percy pressed against him was amazing.

"I don't know…I guess I'm just not used to being called…beautiful," said Percy, the blush on his face growing redder by the second.

Suddenly Apollo turned the water off and pulled Percy out of the shower. He led Percy to large mirror that was hanging above the sink. He placed the sea god's son in front of it so he could get a good look at himself. Percy didn't see anything spectacular (minus Apollo standing behind him, arms wrapped around Percy's waist). He had a hard time trying to look at himself when Apollo was just so damn gorgeous.

"Have you ever taken a good look at yourself, Percy?" said Apollo, running his eyes up and down the demigod's body. Percy couldn't help but blush again as Apollo visually devoured him.

"Well…yeah, I guess," said Percy. "I'm not anything special, though."

Apollo began kissing the side of Percy's neck, "That's where you're wrong. You have absolutely no idea how gorgeous you are."

Percy and Apollo's eyes met in the mirror, sea green meeting brilliant blue. Apollo's hands began to travel over Percy's body. The god ghosted his fingers over Percy's defined abs, making Percy gasp softly under the touch. Apollo's lips trailed over the demigod's neck, then down his shoulder, nipping softly the heated skin. Apollo's hands traveled lower and lower, until he rested them on Percy's waist, just next to his groin. A visible shiver ran through the younger man's body. The whole time, both sets of eyes never lingered from their sensual gaze.

"Beautiful," Apollo whispered against Percy's ear. "Every part of you is beautiful."

Percy felt Apollo's hardness pressing against his backside. That combined with Apollo's sexy eyes burning into his made Percy extremely lustful. He was quickly hardening with excitement, and he found himself craving the sun god once again. Apollo knew exactly what Percy wanted…but he planned on taking his time with his lover, savoring every touch and caress.

Percy moaned softly as Apollo's fingers trailed over his hips, getting dangerously close to his aching need. The god was teasing him and Percy knew it. The demigod practically whimpered as Apollo's hand's trailed back up his stomach, but was rewarded when the god's fingers began toying with his nipples.

Percy drew in a sharp breathe as the sly god sucked long and hard between his neck and shoulder while skimming the pads of his thumbs over Percy's nipples. When the nubs hardened, Apollo flicked the tips with his thumbnails. After drawing a gasp from the boy, Apollo pulled and rolled the nubs back and forth between his fingers only to flick the tips again and again, abusing the dusky flesh mercilessly. Percy pressed his back tighter against Apollo's chest as the god slid one hand away from a hardened nub to caress the teen's quivering six pack abs, outlining each corded muscle with his fingertips. Percy's gaze shifted back to the mirror…seeing himself and Apollo was just too arousing. It made his cock ache that much more.

"Apollo…" Percy breathed. "_Please._"

The sun god smirked playfully against Percy's neck, kissing and biting it again, "You're insatiable, aren't you?"

Without warning, Apollo gripped Percy's aching hardness in his hand. Percy groaned and threw his head back against the god's shoulder. With a low growl, Apollo began to fist Percy slowly and firmly, gradually increasing his speed. With each upstroke, the god squeezed the crown sliding his thumb over and into the slit. Percy trembled under Apollo's touch. Soon Apollo was stroking him faster; Percy arching backwards against Apollo's arousal. Despite the numerous times he and Apollo made love the previous night (and once in the morning), Percy wanted him again. He didn't care that he was a little sore…he needed Apollo inside him again. And the god seemed more than willing to oblige.

"Look at you," Apollo growled. "Practically _begging_ for it."

Apollo increased his speed dramatically, jerking Percy off so rapidly that the demigod couldn't think straight. His orgasm was approaching extremely fast and he couldn't hold it back.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna come!" Percy warned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as his orgasm advanced.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," said Apollo, his voice deepened by desire for the young demigod. "I want you to watch yourself come."

Percy forced his eyes open and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was still wet from the shower (he hadn't bothered to dry himself with his sea god powers). His face was red and his skin was covered in sweat. Apollo was watching him with absolutely feral and possessive look in his eyes. With a few more quick strokes, Percy climaxed loudly, spilling his release all over Apollo's fingers and hands. Percy's knee buckled and he felt like he was going to fall to the floor, but Apollo held him up steadily. Slowly he brought his come covered hand to Percy's face with a misty look in his eyes.

"Lick it off," said Apollo deeply.

Percy slowly stuck his tongue out and licked at the digits in front of him, tasting his own come in his mouth. He found it strangely erotic and continued as Apollo told. He then began sucking on two of god's fingers provocatively, mimicking an action that Apollo knew all too well. Apollo's gaze darkened as Percy moaned shamelessly around his fingers.

Without a second thought, Apollo grabbed Percy by the wrist and pulled him back into the bedroom. Apollo moved to the bed first. He sat up and arranged himself so that he was sitting on his haunches, knees resting against the bed. The sun god pulled Percy so that he sat on his lap and made quick work spreading oil on himself. Percy wrapped his arms around Apollo's shoulders, bringing the god's mouth to his in a searing kiss. As their lips met over and over in hot, untamed kisses, Apollo thrust upwards and buried himself to the hilt inside Percy's body. The demigod cried out into Apollo's mouth loudly, gripping at the sun god desperately.

Percy's anal walls clung to his shaft with vice like force. Apollo gazed at Percy's body, noticing all the tiny beads of sweat dotting his solid body. Percy's entire form quivered with need, panting deeply and ready to be fucked within an inch of his life.

With Percy sitting on Apollo's lap, the god found it very easy to thrust hard and fast, just the way Percy liked it. Then, Percy began bobbing up and down at a quick pace, savoring the feel of Apollo's large shaft hitting his prostate each time he did. Apollo was trying his hardest not to come before his lover. The sight of Percy fucking himself on his shaft was almost too much to bear. Percy looked so lustful and horny, his face and chest flushed, hair matted with sweat.

Percy thought that he could stay this way forever. His thoughts were interrupted however when Apollo thrust even deeper in the demigod's ass. Percy let out an ear splitting cry, scratching his nails into the god's back. His body was tottering on the edge of release, and this position had Apollo's cock reaching into new depths of this tight ass.

Apollo was nearly to the edge. Percy felt so amazing, and the tightness of his entrance was brutally pleasurable. With all the strength he had left, Apollo thrust into the boy with everything his godly body would allow. Percy cried and moaned till he was nearly hoarse. His body shook with racks of pleasure streaming through him. His sweat slicked body tensed as he felt his orgasm nearing.

"A-Apollo! I'm so close!" Percy groaned into Apollo's ear. "Don't stop, please don't stop! Harder!"

Apollo smiled to himself, loving that Percy could handle so much. The sun god thrust upward, harder than he had been before. Suddenly, Percy's back arched, and his lower body tightened. Throwing his head back with one last forceful cry Percy's seed burst forth from his quivering shaft. The creamy liquid covered both of their stomachs and chests. As Percy's orgasm erupted, his anal walls gripped at Apollo's shaft even harder. The tight walls were too much for Apollo to endure. He gripped Percy's sides tightly as his orgasm overtook his tired body. Apollo shouted Percy's name as his seed shot forth into Percy's ass, filling it to the brim before leaking out onto his legs.

Unable to hold themselves up anymore, the both men crashed onto the bed onto their backs. A long moment of silence passed between them, unable to speak or move. Their session had left both of their bodies entirely spent. As their panting slowly subsided, Percy turned to gaze at Apollo. The god smiled brightly and turned to face Percy as well. He ran his hands through Percy's sweaty hair, admiring the boy's appearance once again. His heart soared and a warm feeling swept through his entire body. Percy felt exactly the same as Apollo gazed at him. It felt like little butterflies were fluttering through his stomach.

At that moment, looking at Apollo like this…Percy came to a realization. He was in love with the god. He had had thoughts of love previously, but he tried to push them back because he wasn't sure Apollo loved him. He cared for Apollo and his feelings ran deeply. But now, he couldn't help it. The five months he spent with Apollo had culminated to this point. He knew for sure now that he loved Apollo. He almost expressed his feelings out loud, but held himself back. He knew Apollo cared about him…but did the god love him?

He tried to push the negative thoughts out of his mind, instead concentrating on the beautiful form in front of him. It was true; Apollo was beautiful. There wasn't a single flaw on him. Yes, he recited terrible haikus, but that was part of Apollo's charm. Despite everything the god had said about his appearance, Percy still felt like he didn't measure up. Someday soon Apollo was going to find someone else, and Percy would be left in the dust. That thought alone shook Percy to the core. Not even Annabeth made him feel this way, despite everything they had been through together. They broke up just before Percy began seeing Apollo because they were better friends than boyfriend and girlfriend (and the fact that Percy was attracted to men didn't help the situation either). Now, he had completely opened himself up to the god…and he was almost positive he knew what the outcome would be.

"Percy?" said Apollo, concern etched on his face. "What is it?"

Percy managed a smile and shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm…I'm just happy I'm here with you right now."

Apollo pulled Percy close to him, kissing the top of the boy's head. "I am too. And after that, I'm liable to keep you here...I can have you all to myself."

Percy smiled again, trying desperately to hide the turmoil that was raging through his mind.

* * *

_A/N: Random question. A reviewer (Samoa Junkie) asked how I pictured Apollo. Well, I was on a PJ Tumblr and someone posted a picture of Alex Pettyfer as Apollo. If you don't know him, google him. He's pretty freakin hot and I think would make a pretty good Apollo. And do you guys think Logan Lerman is a good Percy? I do! He's **gorgeous**! Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Please review :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So this chapter has some actual dialogue in it, not just smut! I'm trying so hard to make the plot, but I keep going back to the smuttiness lol. I hope it's not getting repetitive. Again, thank you all so much for the reviews. I'll try to have the next chapter up shortly. _

_Ok, shameless plug time. If you like this story, check out my other ones! Pretty please?  
_

_So yeah, enough advertising on my part. Please review! _

**Sunburn**

**Chapter 4**

For the remainder of the day, Percy and Apollo locked themselves in the hotel room (which turned out to be an extremely expensive five star in Florida) and spent hours pleasuring each other. Between their 'sessions', they ordered a lot of the high class food from room service. Percy felt like some sort of celebrity, but Apollo seemed more than eager to pamper him. Not even the Lotus Hotel and all of its amenities could compare to this. They ordered just about everything, including sparkling wine, even though Percy wasn't old enough to drink it. Percy had sat back against Apollo's chest as they drank, savoring the sweat taste of it.

Unfortunately, the day wore on, and Percy knew he _had _to go back to camp. The campers, especially Annabeth, were probably freaking out by now. Apollo looked saddened by the fact, but agreed that it would be wise for Percy to return. Both were a little surprised that a search party hadn't been sent out for him already.

Reluctantly, the pair began putting their clothes on. That proved to be difficult, seeing as they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They kissed hard and fast as each article of clothing was put back on. Before Percy knew it, Apollo had yanked his pants off again and pushed him to the floor. Apollo covered Percy's body with his, shimmying out of his own jeans. Once again, Apollo pushed himself into Percy's entrance, kissing the demigod as he thrust harder and faster. Percy cried out for the god, his whole both shaking with arousal and over stimulation. All of his senses felt heightened, and his ass was so sensitive because all of the fucking they had been doing that day and the day before. This time it felt hot and raw, but Percy didn't care. He cried out again and again for Apollo, wrapping his arms around the sun god's shoulders, digging his nails into the tender flesh.

"Ooh my gods, please, more!" Percy cried against Apollo's ear.

Even Apollo, despite being a god, was beginning to feel worn out from all of their love making. It had been so long since he had been with someone like this, fucking until he felt like he couldn't move anymore. Percy drove all of his senses to the breaking point and it felt positively electrifying. His whole body was on alert, feeling every touch and pulse from his body and Percy's.

"You want more? You want me to fuck you harder?" Apollo growled, biting down hard on Percy's neck.

"_Yes!_ Please, Apollo, I want it," Percy begged, breathing in hard, ragged gasps.

Apollo thrust in deep and hard, relishing Percy's moans, "You're such a slut. You like it when I fuck you like a whore?"

Percy babbled something that resembled a "yes", but that was good enough for Apollo. He thrust harder and deeper, feeling his golden blood surge through his body. He watched Percy's fingers dig into the plush white rug beneath them, his mouth hanging open in a silent 'o'. Apollo covered Percy's mouth with his, sliding his tongue into the demigod's mouth with authority. His slid his warm appendage through Percy's mouth, exploring every nook and crevice. Percy moaned into the sun god's mouth, moving his hands so they were threaded in his sandy hair.

"Oh shit, Apollo…fuck, I'm so close. I need to come," Percy gasped, feeling so sensitive it almost hurt.

Apollo sped up, grabbing Percy by the hips and lifting Percy's backside from the floor. He obliged Percy to wrap his legs around his waist, which Percy did without question. Apollo pushed the demigod's shirt up so he could get a good look as his defined stomach and chest, drinking in the lovely sight before him. After four quick, hard thrusts, Percy's orgasm overtook his body, spewing white liquid from his now entirely spent cock. Just seconds later, Apollo let out a loud growl, filling Percy once again with his come. Percy felt so full of Apollo's seed, having felt Apollo come into him countless times now. But he didn't care…he _loved_ it.

Apollo collapsed atop Percy, both heaving and panting. "I think I actually feel dehydrated," said Apollo. "You just might kill me, Jackson."

Percy laughed weakly. "I wouldn't want that. Besides, you can't die."

"If I could, this wouldn't be a bad way to go."

Percy laughed a little louder, "Death by orgasm…I guess that wouldn't be too bad."

Apollo laughed as well, the warm tones like music to Percy's ears, "Especially if it was with you. Gods, it's been so long since I've felt like this…I'm exhausted."

For a moment, Percy was going to ask Apollo about the former lover who made the god feel so exhausted after sex, but decided against it. Finally, after putting their pants on yet again, Apollo transported them from the wonderful hotel back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

"Well, home sweet home," said Apollo once they arrived at the edge of camp.

"Yeah," Percy replied. Normally he was happy to see camp, but after being with Apollo, it wasn't such a big deal at the moment. His body felt drained; it was like the god was trying to make up for all 21 days he was gone. "So…when will I see you again?"

Apollo smirked playfully, pulling Percy flush against him, "I'm not even gone and you miss me already."

Percy mentally rolled his eyes at the god's cockiness, "Well…It's just…I mean…"

Apollo laughed softly, "Very eloquent of you."

"I just don't want you disappearing for three weeks again, ok?" said Percy, unintentionally sounding a little hurt.

Apollo cupped Percy's face in his hands and moved forward just enough so their lips were barely touching, "I'll never leave you like that again, I promise you. And…I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you.

Percy was little surprised by the apology, but sensed the honesty in Apollo's words, "Thank you…"

Apollo then pressed Percy's lips to his in a loving kiss, kissing the young demigod until he was breathless, "You never know…I might just be waiting for you in your cabin tomorrow night."

The image of naked Apollo waiting for Percy in his bed flooded his mind (mostly because the god had done just that a few times before). Slowly they pulled away from each other, knowing that dusk was approaching and Apollo had his sun god duties to attend to. Apollo snapped his fingers, and his trademark Maserati Spyder appeared before them. Apollo jumped into the driver seat, looking even hotter sitting in the sports car. The sun god beckoned Percy forward with his finger, kissing Percy once more when he learned over the door. Percy stepped away from the car, knowing that Apollo was getting ready to change into his true godly form. Turning away so as not to burst into flames, Percy waited until the bright light of Apollo's transformation disappeared. He looked up to the sky, seeing a bright streak soaring above him.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! Where have you been?"

Percy jumped and nearly had a heart attack. He turned around and found a very angry Annabeth Chase marching toward him. Following Annabeth was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover, and Nico di Angelo. All four looked relieved to see him, but still a little angry. Annabeth however was positively fuming.

"We were worried about you, man!" said Grover. "Seriously, where were you?"

"Uhh," was all Percy managed to utter. What was he supposed to tell them? 'Oh hi guys, the sun god and I spent the past two days fucking each others' brains out. How was your weekend?'

"Wait," said Nico, pointing toward the sky. "Is that…Apollo? Have you been with him this whole time?"

"Um, yeah. He…my dad summoned me to Olympus, and sent Apollo to get me," Percy lied, convincingly he hoped. But one look at Rachel and Annabeth and he knew that he was busted.

"For real, Perce?" Grover asked. "Why did your dad summon you? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…he just said he wanted to visit. He hasn't seen me that much lately," Percy said, trying his best to cover his ass.

Annabeth eyed Percy narrowly, as did Rachel, "Well, you could have sent us an IM or something. The whole camp has been wondering where you've gone."

"Sorry…I didn't mean to worry you. I guess I was just happy to see my dad…wasn't thinking."

"You are impossible, Seaweed Brain!"

Eventually the group made their way toward the camp. Suddenly Rachel grabbed Percy by the arm to get his attention, "I need to talk to you. After the sing along ok?"

"Yeah, sure," said Percy, having a strong feeling that Rachel knew what was going on. After all, she was Apollo's oracle.

Sure enough, after the sing along, Rachel once again grabbed Percy by the arm and practically dragged him back to the cave where she lived during camp. He was always amazed by the cave's interior. You wouldn't expect a seemingly empty cave to be decked out with all sort of cool gadgets and art supplies. In the middle of the cave on top of large, paint-stained rug were three huge beanbag chairs. Rachel plopped down on one and motioned for Percy to sit in the one next to her. Once he sat down, he realized how exhausted his body really was. His eyes began to feel heavy.

"Spill it, Jackson," said Rachel. "You weren't with your dad and I know you weren't on Olympus."

Percy sighed, not exactly knowing where to begin. He never had a problem talking to Rachel, but this was an extremely personal topic, "Well…gods, this is going to be awkward."

Rachel smiled knowingly, "I sort of have an idea what's been going on. It involves a certain god of the sun, am I right?"

"Getting warmer," said Percy, no pun intended.

"And you and this sun god are…how do you say, on more than friendly terms?" Rachel said, waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. When Percy blushed, Rachel laughed loudly.

"How exactly did you know that?" Percy asked, bewildered by the other girl's outburst.

"Well, I am the oracle, so I sort of know these things. Plus, I'm _Apollo's_ oracle. I know when he comes to camp, Percy. Sure he'll visit me now and then. But most of the time when I sense him at camp, he's with you. And I know that you've been sneaking off with him for months now. I'm not blind."

"Yeah…you caught me. You haven't said anything to anyone, have you?" Percy asked, wondering just how many people at camp knew about his relationship with Apollo.

"Not a word. Annabeth knows something's up, she always does. But, I'm not sure how the other gods would react to you and Apollo being 'together'. Especially your dad," Rachel said thoughtfully.

Percy thought about that for a second, "I can imagine they wouldn't be too happy, seeing as I turned down immortality. Now I'm in a relationship…or whatever, with an immortal."

"And of course it had to be one of the Olympians," Rachel sighed. "You really do cause a lot of trouble for yourself."

"Tell me about it," said Percy, sinking lower into the beanbag chair.

The redhead was quiet for a moment, almost as though she were contemplating what to say next, "So…how 'far' have you and Lord Apollo gone?"

Percy was taken aback, but shouldn't have been. Rachel was always one to speak her mind. "Uhh…" Percy began. Immediately his face reddened. "Isn't it kind of obvious now?"

Rachel fidgeted in her chair excitedly, "I knew it! Oh my gods, Percy, what's the sex like?"

Percy suddenly grew even more uncomfortable, "Aren't you supposed to be an eternal virgin or something? I can't talk to you about that!"

Rachel huffed, "Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I can't enjoy the details!"

Suddenly, next to Rachel, Annabeth materialized after taking off her Yankees cap. "I've got to hear this," the daughter of Athena said.

"Annabeth!" said a scandalized Percy. "So you were going to stay invisible while I spilled my guts out to Rachel?"

"Well, yeah. I figured if I was here you wouldn't tell us everything. But I felt sort of bad spying on you," said Annabeth, a small look of guilt on her face.

"Well that's just great," said Percy. Now he was going to have to divulge the secrets of his dirty sex life with Apollo to his best friend _and_ his ex girlfriend. Fantastic.

A little reluctantly, Percy began talking about how he and Apollo 'got together'. He didn't go into graphic detail, but told the girls that Apollo did things to him that he didn't think were possible. He told them about the sun god's perfect body, and what an amazing kisser he was. At times Apollo would kiss Percy so hard and so expertly Percy thought his head was spinning. He went on to tell them that at times, he and Apollo made love so many times in one night that he was literally brought to a point beyond exhaustion. Annabeth and Rachel just stared at Percy with little smiles on their faces, almost like they couldn't believe what Percy was telling them.

"Wow, Percy," said Rachel, fanning herself with a little piece of paper.

Annabeth's cheeks were a little red, "Yeah…wow."

Percy couldn't help but smile, "He's…amazing. I've never felt like this-" Percy stopped when he realized that he had said that in front of Annabeth, but she urged him to continue. "It's not just the sex either. We talk and listen to each other and sometimes I'm just happy when we're flying in the Maserati. He makes me laugh…he makes me feel special. It's almost like nothing else matters when we're together."

Rachel shot Percy a weary look, "Oh my gods, Percy. You…you _love_ him, don't you?"

"Yeah…yeah, I do," Percy said and couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face.

Annabeth gazed worriedly at Percy, "Oh…oh, Percy this isn't good."

"I know the situation isn't that great, but I can't help it, Annabeth," said Percy. "It just sort of happened."

"I am happy for you, Percy, but you know how bad it is for a mortal or demigod to fall in love with a god," said Annabeth. "And…well, Apollo's history isn't exactly pretty."

Rachel nodded, "Look how many demigods he has running around here."

"Exactly," Annabeth agreed. "But it's not just that. Look what happened to Daphne. She was one of Apollo's lovers, and she was turned into a tree. And then there's Hyacinthus. He was killed by a jealous wind god. Oh, and Cyparissus was turned into a cypress tree-"

"Ok, I get it Annabeth," said Percy a little angrily. "That made me feel loads better."

"She has a point, Percy. I mean, I just thought you and Apollo might have been…fooling around for a little while. I know that sounds terrible, but I didn't think you would fall in love with him," Rachel said, looking at the ground when she finished.

"It's more than just 'fooling around', Rachel!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to belittle what you two have…but I have to ask. Does he love you too?"

Percy was suddenly quiet, almost like he was in deep thought, "No…no, he's never said the words. But…he did say…"

"What did he say?" Annabeth asked impatiently.

"He said that he wished I had accepted immorality and that no one has made him feel this way before. He…he said he wanted me by his side for all time."

Rachel and Annabeth looked at each other nervously. "Percy," Annabeth began. "I know the gods offered you immortality…but, if Apollo made you his immortal lover…would you accept it?"

Percy looked away, gazing outside the cave and at the night sky, "I honestly don't know, Annabeth."

Annabeth looked a little hurt, but Rachel seemed more understanding. "It's your choice, Percy," said Rachel. "But he's never actually offered, and the other gods would have to approve if you said you want to."

"And I doubt they would, seeing as I turned it down the first time," Percy said, suddenly feeling a little empty inside.

Annabeth placed her hand on Percy's shoulder, "I'm just looking out for you, Seaweed Brain. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I feel like this is a conversation I should be having with one of you two," said Percy, suddenly feeling like the girl in the room.

Soon, all three of them were laughing at Percy's comment. After talking for a little while longer, Percy and Annabeth made their way back to their cabins before the harpies made their rounds. Once inside his cabin, Percy felt extremely lonely. He wanted to be in Apollo's arms again, falling asleep against the god's gorgeous body. He flopped stomach first onto his bed, which seemed much too large for him now. He felt pathetic…he had just seen Apollo a few hours ago, and he was already missing the god like crazy.

As he lay in his bed, Percy's mind swirled with so many thoughts he had a difficult time falling asleep. He thought of immortality and what it would be like to watch his mother and friends die while he lived on. He would have Apollo for all time…but again he wondered if Apollo would be loyal to him. His mind was a mess, his love for Apollo and the emptiness he felt were fighting in his head for dominance.

Finally his eyes grew heavy again and closed. Percy fell into a dreamless sleep, but not before wishing the god of the sun was lying next to him.

* * *

_A/N: So if any of you have read about Apollo and his lovers, then you know his lovers have a penchant for getting turned into trees or flowers. Don't worry; Percy's not going to turn into an oak or anything lol. Please review!_

_OH, and do yourself a favor and check this picture out. I mentioned Alex Pettyfer in the last chapter and I had to share this picture with you. Very drool worthy: _

http:/ www. fanpop. com/spots/ alex-pettyfer/ images/9509844/title /alex-pettyfer-photo

_You'll have to get rid of the spaces when you copy and paste the url _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So I can't believe this story has five chapters already. This is a big step for me, guys lol. I've never written anything but one-shots, so this is pretty big for me. Thank you so, so much for your kind reviews! They make me oh so happy :-) _

**Sunburn **

**Chapter 5**

Percy awoke the next morning, feeling extremely tired and sore. He found it strange that despite his Achilles curse, he could still feel sore. He couldn't be injured anywhere except the spot on his lower back, but yet right now he felt like he had just run a marathon. His legs felt wobbly, and his backside felt a little tender. Just one of the many loop holes in Greek mythology…

Slowly, the son of Poseidon made his way to the showers, where he spent a great deal of time just relaxing under the warmth of the water. He thought back the larger shower in the Florida hotel, and Apollo's body covered in streams of steaming water. How was it possible to miss the god so much when Percy had just seen him the night before? Percy told himself not get his hopes up, however. There was still a good chance that Apollo would off and disappear for weeks again.

With the way he was feeling, Percy felt more like an Aphrodite kid than Poseidon's son. Over the past few months, he found himself caring about his appearance more than normal and actually cleaned himself up in case Apollo showed up. He was acting like some sort of lovesick puppy, and he hoped to the gods it wasn't too obvious. In a way his feelings were starting to tear him up inside. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life (granted, it was a short one), but at the same time he felt hollow, his stomach churning like someone had punched him in the gut.

Percy shook his head, ridding his mind of the negative thoughts, and exited the shower. The day passed like a normal Monday at camp. He ate breakfast quickly and went through his usual training routine. As the day wore on, he began to wonder if Apollo would keep his promise and actually show up at his cabin tonight.

Finally, the sun was beginning to set and Percy was suddenly anxious. 'What's wrong with me?' Percy asked himself. Ever since his conversation with Rachel and Annabeth the night before, he had felt on edge just thinking of Apollo. Now that the sun was going down, Percy wanted nothing more than to run back to his cabin and see if the sun god was actually there. But of course, Annabeth forced him to go to the sing along.

Percy watched as the Apollo cabin led the sing along…and couldn't help but feel a little weird. He saw Will Solace, Austin and Kayla, people he had been friends with for awhile…and realized he was _sleeping_ with their dad. That was almost too weird for Percy to think about. He imagined what the rest of Apollo cabin would do if they knew exactly what was going on between him and their father. A scenario flashed into his mind of Will chasing him around the camp, sonic arrows aimed right at him back.

Eventually Percy managed to tear himself away from the bon fire and Annabeth, who seemed extremely eager to hear more about Percy and Apollo's sex life (which made Percy wonder whether or not he knew Annabeth as well as he thought he did). After what seemed like an eternity, Percy opened the door to his cabin. He was met by an almost uncomfortable emptiness. Percy sighed, reality hitting him right in the face. Of course Apollo wasn't going to be there…it's not like it was the first time this had happened.

Turning away from the empty room, Percy shut his door, a loud crack echoing through the darkened cabin. When Percy turned back to face his bed, he was met with the most delicious sight. There, right on Percy's bed sitting against the head board was the sun god who had been running through his mind all day, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans that hung low on his defined hips. Percy's mouth dried instantly when he realized the jeans were unbuttoned.

"Hey there," said Apollo, meeting Percy' eyes with a darkened, sexy stare. "Miss me?"

"You have no idea," Percy blurted out before walking over the god who currently occupied his bed.

Percy stopped before the foot of the bed, drinking in the sight of Apollo, who was now laying flat on his back against the comforter. The young demigod licked his lips, feeling himself hardening almost painfully against his jeans. He made quick work of removing his orange camp shirt. Apollo eyed Percy up and down appreciatively when his muscled form was revealed to him. Percy stilled again, unable to take his eyes from the wanton image of Apollo sprawled on his bed.

Apollo laughed a deep, sexy laugh, "Are you just going to stand there and look at me?"

Percy smirked, "It's tempting. You…you look amazing."

Then, Apollo surged forward, grabbing Percy by the shoulders and pulled the demigod on top of him, "So I've been told."

Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes, "You're too cocky for your own good."

"You dare insult a god?" Apollo asked with mock anger. "Be careful, I might turn you into something awful."

"Like a tree?" Percy joked in reference to Apollo's past lovers.

Apollo's mock anger melted into laughter, "Ah, so you heard about that? Well, you'll be pleased to know that I have not turned anyone into a tree for centuries."

"That makes me feel better. I don't think I'd like spending eternity as an oak tree or something."

Apollo ran his fingers through Percy's dark locks, "I can make you feel even better."

The god tried to flip them over so he was on top, but Percy stopped him. As much as Percy wanted Apollo, he was in the mood to pleasure the god; he wanted to touch him. When Apollo tried to protest, Percy shushed him with a finger over the sun god's lips. Percy was met with further protest, and this time silenced Apollo with his mouth. Gently extending his tongue, he languidly began tracing Apollo's upper and lower lips, sensually sucking in the god's lower lip. Apollo opened his mouth, pushing his tongue out to meet Percy's once more. Apollo gently stroked the roof of Percy's mouth, reintroducing his tongue to each ridge and bump. With the tip of his tongue, he skimmed teeth and gums then lapped at the sweet walls of Percy's moist cavern.

Moaning sinfully, Percy rubbed his aching cock against Apollo's. The god was quickly gaining control, and Percy knew that if he didn't do something, Apollo would flip them over and have his way with him. Not that that was bad or anything; Percy just wanted to play around a little first.

Percy yanked his mouth away from Apollo's, latching onto the god's neck. Percy learned that this spot was particularly sensitive, and he loved exploiting that fact. The demigod laved Apollo's neck with a series of licks and kisses then nips and suction. He tortured the entire expanse of Apollo's flesh. From collarbone to collarbone, over his throat, under his chin to behind his ear. Percy wanted to worship the god like he deserved to be…

Apollo greatly loved the attention that his lover was giving him. Percy was so eager to please and be pleased, a sort of give and take. He knew that Percy was extremely turned on, but he was pushing his arousal aside to please the god.

With Apollo's painfully hard shaft throbbing inside his pants, Percy began licking and kissing a path down Apollo's chest, sensually ravishing each taut muscle, caressing every inch of quivering flesh, at the same time, stealthily re situating his body between the god's legs. Apollo watched as Percy worked as his chest and stomach, moaning at the sight of it. As Percy continued, Apollo knew the demigod was teasing him. Growling, Apollo twisted his hands into the bedding arching his hips up, only to be pushed back down by Percy. Percy delved his tongue inside Apollo's navel, pulling a strangled cry from the god.

"You have turned into an awful tease," Apollo said, breathing a little hard now.

Percy looked back up at the god, his ocean eyes filled with playful desire, "You only have yourself to blame for that. I learned from the best."

Slowly but surely, Percy unzipped Apollo's jeans and slid them down the god's hips. Apollo lifted his hips off the bed so Percy had a less difficult time removing them. The god hasn't been wearing anything underneath, his cock standing proudly before Percy, almost begging to be touched. It was huge, hard and glistening with pre come already. Percy had to bite his lip to stop from drooling at the deliciously long and thick shaft in front of him. He was almost tempted to forget his plan and impale himself on Apollo, riding him hard until they both came.

He teasingly licked the length, starting from the base and moving his tongue all the way to the tip. Apollo's body jerked; the god wished Percy would just take him into his mouth already. His silent wish was answered when Percy swallowed Apollo's shaft whole, all the way down to the root. He then drove back down, burying the shaft deep within his throat and swallowed. Apollo groaned loudly, loving how Percy's warm mouth worked at his cock. He was always amazed that Percy was able to fit his entire length in his mouth. Not many of his lovers had been able to do so, but Percy had been a quick study. After only a few times Percy managed to master the skill (much to Apollo's delight).

Percy began bobbing his head quickly from base to tip, swirling his tongue all around Apollo's erection. He stopped to pay special attention the very sensitive area below the head, lapping at it with his tongue. Apollo reached forward and gripped Percy's hair tightly, arching his hips upwards forcing Percy to put the entire length in his mouth again.

"Suck on it, Percy. Just like that," Apollo ordered, arching hips so his cock was lodged deep in Percy's throat.

Percy moaned around Apollo's cock, trying to keep up as Apollo thrust into his mouth with hard thrusts. Percy decided to let go of the god's hips, allowing Apollo to find his release by fucking his mouth with animalistic force. He kept tight suction on Apollo's cock as the god continued to assault his mouth roughly.

With his hands grasping Percy's hair even tighter, Apollo jack hammered his pulsating cock down the boy's throat as his seed exploded like a geyser, "Percy!" he growled.

Percy had a hard time swallowing all of the liquid that flowed into his mouth. There was so much that some of it leaked out and trickled down the side of his mouth. When Apollo was finally done, Percy pulled away completely breathless. Never before had Apollo fucked his mouth so roughly and it made his need ache that much more for release. His own neglected cock was pushing against his jeans painfully.

Wiping his mouth and chin off, Percy crawled back up to Apollo. The god gazed in awe at the demigod, making Percy feel quite proud of himself. Then Apollo gripped Percy by the back of the neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Percy moaned as the sun god's tongue moved against his in an erotic dance. Then Apollo finally was able to pin Percy to the bed, both gasping at the skin on skin contact. They met again in frenzied kisses; kissing like they would never see each other again.

"Lube?" Apollo asked between their frantic kisses.

"Nightstand," Percy breathed against the god's lips.

Apollo reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He quickly covered his fingers and thrust three into Percy's tight channel. They had done enough fucking lately that Percy was able to handle three digits right away, but he was still incredibly tight. Percy cried out, but not too loudly. If he were to moan as loudly as he normally did, most of the campers in the nearby cabins would hear him…and that would be pretty embarrassing.

Seeing Percy in such a state of arousal made Apollo his erection rock hard again. Quickly coating his erection, Apollo placed his sex at Percy's entrance. Slowly Apollo's large cock filled Percy, stretching him in a pleasurable manner. As his anal walls molded around Apollo's shaft, he could feel every vein pulsing with life against his inner flesh. Pulling almost all the way out leaving only the tip in, Apollo plunged back in hard. He did so again and again, loving the fact that Percy was struggling not to cry out for him. Percy's tightness was pulling Apollo in deeper, forcing the head of his cock to hit the demigod's prostate over and over again.

Percy writhed underneath Apollo, his whole body felt hot and tense. He and Apollo kissed, moaning and groaning their bodies thrust against each other. Percy wanted more, he wanted Apollo to fuck him harder.

"Come on, fuck me like you mean it," Percy said with sly look in his eyes.

That comment pulled Apollo out of his own euphoric haze and with a sinister grin on his face that almost had Percy regret his outburst. Apollo grabbed Percy's ankles. With an acrobatic talent that only Apollo could pull off, Percy was flipped over onto his stomach then onto all fours. Apollo's rhythm of thrusting never faltered. Percy obviously wanted it rough and because Apollo had been so turned on, he had no reservations in giving Percy exactly what he wanted. Gripping Percy's hips tightly, Apollo slammed inside Percy hard, fucking him with brutal force, hitting Percy's sweet spot with each forceful plunge.

Stunned for only a few seconds from the sudden switch in positions, Percy gripped the headboard, pushing back to meet each thrust Apollo inflicted. The friction and tightness of Apollo's thrusting and Percy's muscles contracting felt exhilarating and dirty, and more pleasurable than Percy's brain could comprehend. Apollo grunted as he thrust into Percy's willing body; even after he had spent his entire wad of come his cock was still as hard as a rock and he couldn't help but thrust into the younger boy harder and faster.

"Ohh fuck yeah, Apollo!" Percy cried a little louder than he meant to.

"That's right, Percy, take what I'm giving you. _Take it!_" Apollo said roughly, pulling at Percy's hips so he was able to pound the demigod teen with deep and powerful plunges.

Apollo aimed for Percy's prostate hitting it again and again forcing more incoherent babbling from his lover. Apollo was reaching his end as sweat dripped freely from his brow and chin. He then pulled all the way out and drove back in hard, pulled all the way out again and then plunged back in even harder. Over and over Apollo plundered Percy's entrance, the puckered opening giving no protest in allowing the huge appendage to enter and retreat fully. Percy had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. If it hadn't been for the Achilles curse he knew his lips would have been leaking blood profusely.

Apollo finally let out a muffled groan, plunging in as deep as Percy's body would allow, and with jerking short thrusts, he came, flooding the demigod's passage. Percy was then pushed over the edge as soon as he felt Apollo's hot essence filling him, pelting his sweet spot in short bursts. Percy's seed shot forth, covering himself and Apollo.

With a groan of exhaustion, Apollo flopped down next to Percy and sported a wicked grin. Resting silently next to each other, the couple gradually came down from their most aggressive lovemaking session.

"That was…_wow_," was all Percy could say. "My head's still spinning…I don't think I can stand up."

Apollo grinned, "I'd pull you on top of me to cuddle, but I don't think I can move my arms."

Eventually the two managed to move toward one another, Apollo wrapping Percy tightly in his arms. He pressed his lips against Percy's sweaty hair, kissing him tenderly on the crown of his head. Softly the god whisper against Percy's scalp, "I'll never get enough of you, Percy."

Percy couldn't help but smile, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. He noticed that Apollo was staring fixedly at him, almost like he was trying to memorize every inch of Percy's face. They basked in the afterglow, looking into each others' eyes wondering what the other was thinking.

Now, more than ever, Percy wanted to know how Apollo truly felt about him. It was now or never. Percy opened his mouth to speak, almost afraid of what he would hear.

* * *

_A/N: A cliffhanger! Sort of...not really. I don't know lol_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This chapter will be more fluffy than the others, just to let you know. It's also not as smutty (shocking, I know!). Either way I hope you all enjoy this chapter_

**Sunburn**

**Chapter 6**

Apollo was slightly worried by the look on Percy's face as he gazed at him. For the past few days they had been together, Apollo could not help but notice that Percy seemed a little off. The young demigod seemed distracted, almost bothered by something. Now Percy was lying next to him, looking as though he had to get something off his chest.

"So, are you going to tell me what's the matter with you or not?" said Apollo bluntly, watching Percy's face turn a little red.

Percy looked away, "Nothing's…wrong, exactly. I've…I don't know, Apollo. There are so many thoughts running through my head lately it's hard for me to tune them all out."

Apollo sighed, running his hand along Percy's jaw line, "Well, you know you can tell me. I'm a pretty good listener."

"…I don't know-"

"If you don't tell me I shall be forced to recite haikus and limericks all night long," said Apollo, knowing that is was an effective strategy. "There once was a girl from Sparta-"

Percy laughed, holding up his hands in defeat, "Ok! I give!"

Apollo gathered Percy in his arms again and maneuvered so they were sitting up facing each other. Percy wrapped himself in one of the thin sheets, keeping the cool air from chilling his body. He wasn't quite sure where to begin, and Apollo was looking at him impatiently.

Percy took a deep breath, "What do you really feel for me?"

Apollo looked slightly surprised by the question, "I…I thought you already knew how I felt about you? I thought I've made myself fairly obvious."

"You have…I mean, I know you care about me. You make me feel wonderful. It's just…gods this is stupid. I'm going to sound like a cry baby. These past five months with you have been wonderful, that's all that matters, right?

Apollo took Percy's hand in his, looking at him seriously, "You're not a cry baby, Percy. Now, finish what you were going to say. Oh, and FYI, it will be six months next week."

"Wait, you've been keeping track?"

"Don't change the subject, Jackson," said Apollo, squeezing Percy's hand.

Percy smiled, finding extremely cute that Apollo remembered their 'anniversary', if you could call it that.

Then, without realizing, Percy began blurting out everything he had been feeling the past few days, "I've just been thinking a lot…about _us_. I've been so happy with you…no one's ever made feel the way you do. But I can't get rid of this nagging feeling that someday soon someone else is going to catch your eye and you're…you're going to leave and I'll just be another one of your past lovers. Plus, you're immortal and somewhere down the line…I'm going die. But then you mentioned that you wished I had taken immortality when the gods offered, and now I'm starting to question why I didn't take it. If I had known you wanted me I might have made a different choice. Gods, I'm getting ahead of myself. I don't even know if you love me so why would I say something stupid like-"

Percy was immediately cut off when Apollo's warm lips pressed onto his. It was the most loving, tender kiss the pair has ever shared with one another; Apollo hoped to convey all of his feelings for the boy in that kiss. Percy moaned softly as Apollo slid Percy onto his lap, their lips never parting. Percy in turn wrapped his arms around the god's neck, bringing their mouths closer together. Apollo's hands were everywhere, touching Percy in a way that made him flush.

When they parted, Percy was left breathless, "W-what-"

"I always thought you knew," said Apollo, stroking the boy's cheek. "I should have been more direct…I should have told you the moment I realized…"

Percy's eyes widened slightly, "Realized what?"

Apollo took Percy's hands in his and looked directly into Percy's dazzling eyes, "I love you, Percy."

Percy thought his heart was going to stop at that very moment. Suddenly a brilliant smile spread across his face, not going unnoticed by Apollo. He was so happy that he thought for sure he could fly around the camp grounds with ease. He pulled the god's lips back to his, kissing Apollo with everything he had. When they parted, it was Apollo who was left breathless.

"I love you too," said Percy.

The couple embraced, basking in their newly admitted love and body heat. Apollo was so happy that he felt like he could transcend godhood. Nothing could compare to the way he felt at that moment, knowing Percy loved him in return and that he finally found someone to say those words to.

"You have no idea how I've longed for this," said Apollo against Percy's earlobe. "It's been so many years since I've…loved someone like this."

Percy pulled away only a few millimeters so he could look into the god's eyes, "What happened, Apollo? You can tell me anything…but if you don't want to I understand."

Apollo smiled at Percy's caring nature, "No, I want to tell you. It's been a long time since I've talked about it."

Percy and Apollo lay next to each other on the bed, Percy's head in Apollo's chest. Once they were comfortable, Apollo told Percy his tale, "His name was Hyacinthus. He was the son of King Amyclas of Sparta. He was the only one I've said 'I love you' to, until you."

Percy remembered that name. Annabeth had told him about Hyacinthus and how he was killed by a jealous wind god. One would think Percy would be jealous, talking of Apollo's ex lover, but he wasn't. If anything, he felt sorry for Apollo. Hyacinthus died thousands of years ago…and Apollo had never felt a connection so strong until now. Percy could only imagine how much Apollo's heart ached.

"…Annabeth told me about him."

"Then you know he was killed…Zephryus, the wind god who killed Hyacinth, was jealous of the boy's love for me. The day he died, Hyacinth and I were taking turns throwing a discus. Zephryus blew mine of course so that it would hit Hyacinth in the head…"

"I'm so sorry, Apollo," said Percy quietly.

Apollo kissed the top of Percy's head, "There's nothing to be sorry about. Besides, that was many, many years ago."

"But you've never…said that you loved someone…until now?" Percy asked. "But you have _a lot_ of kids at camp-". Percy stopped, mentally smacking himself for blurting that thought out. Apollo took no offense to it however.

"I know that sounds bad, considering all of my children. But I did care deeply for their mothers and I love all of my children. It's just sometimes I grew lonely. Like my sister, I never married, but I sought comforts elsewhere. I hope you don't think any less of me."

Percy leaned upwards and kissed Apollo's soft lips, "Of course I don't. But I have to know something…when was the last time you were with a mortal?"

Apollo's eyes averted to the ceiling, looking as though he were in deep thought, "About eight or so months ago, a college freshmen on vacation with her parents."

Percy rolled his eyes but was thankful to hear that Apollo had not been with anyone else while seeing him, "Ok, that's enough information for me. I don't want to know the details."

Apollo took the opportunity to cover Percy's body with his, smiling deviously "Are you a little jealous, maybe?"

"No…I just don't want to hear the details of your sex life with other people," Percy replied, moaning appreciatively when Apollo kissed his neck.

"No worries, Percy," the sun god said as he continued to kiss and nip at Percy's sensitive skin. "These past months I have been dedicated to you and _only_ you."

Percy moaned deeply within his throat when Apollo's lips were finally on his again. For long, unhurried minutes, they shared slow, languid kisses with each other. Percy tangled his hands in Apollo's blonde hair, enjoying the silky strands between his fingers.

When they parted, Apollo stared intimately into Percy's eyes. "I want you to know, when I told you that no one has ever made me the way you do, I meant it. The love I feel for you is…deeper, more meaningful than what I have ever felt before."

As Percy and Apollo kissed once more, the passion that flowed between them was almost tangible. "Say it again," Percy breathed against the god's lips.

"I love you," Apollo replied before deepening their kiss.

They made love once more, but this time it was slow and tender. They rocked against each others' bodies, sighing and moaning into the night air. Percy's body tingled as Apollo thrust into him slowly and deeply. With the pace Apollo had set, it felt like they were going at it for hours. This allowed waves of pleasure to slowly build in their bodies, prolonging their orgasms for as long as possible. Apollo whispered sweet nothings into Percy's ear, letting Percy know exactly how much he loved him. As they climaxed, Apollo right after Percy, the sun god rasped into the demigod's neck, "_Mine." _

"_Yours_," Percy sighed, clinging to Apollo's muscled back as his orgasm roared through his body like a tidal wave.

Afterwards, Percy fell asleep wrapped tightly in the god's arms, feeling the happiest he had ever felt.

* * *

That night, Percy dreamed he was standing by the Eiffel Tower in France. He had never been there in real life, but even in his dream, the tower was a sight to behold. The sun was just setting over the horizon, casting a warm, orange glow throughout the city. He was too busy looking around that the soft voice that sounded behind him nearly had him jumping out of his skin.

"Hello, Percy," said sweet, familiar voice.

Percy turned and was met by the lovely vision of the goddess Aphrodite. She looked beautiful as always; her hair was honey colored this time, flowing down her shoulders in long, shiny waves. Percy couldn't tell what color her eyes were because they didn't seem to want to stay one color. She was wearing a long, flowing, lavender dress that was clung nicely to her figure. Her skin gave off an almost ethereal glow as she stood before Percy. Despite her loveliness, Percy couldn't help but think that Apollo was much more beautiful (though he wouldn't _dare_ say that out loud).

"Uh…" was all Percy could say.

Aphrodite laughed softly, sounding more like music than a laugh, "You're always so adorable, Percy. Such the gentleman. Come, walk with me."

Aphrodite reached for Percy's arm and laced her own arm around it. Percy offhandedly hoped that Ares could not seem them now. He didn't think the god of war would be too pleased seeing Percy walk arm in arm with his lover.

"I love Paris, it's such a romantic city," said Aphrodite dreamily as they walked. "That is why all of my children can speak French, you know. It is the language of love."

They continued to walk, Aphrodite talking on and on about Paris for awhile. Percy was enjoying himself, but began to grow leery of the goddess. Why had she come to him in a dream; surely not for a stroll around Paris. The gods always had ulterior motives, and that was starting to scare Percy a little bit.

"Um, I'm not trying to be disrespectful," said Percy, slowing recovering his ability to speak. "But…why are we here?"

Aphrodite shook her head and laughed at herself, "I'm sorry, Percy. It seems I've lost myself in this beautiful city again. I came to you because of your love for my dear Apollo."

Percy gulped. Hard. If Aphrodite knew of his relationship with Apollo, it was a good chance that the other gods knew as well. Then he wondered if Aphrodite was jealous…he tried to remember his mythology lessons with Annabeth and Chiron. Were Apollo and Aphrodite lovers at one point? His mind was racing to fast he couldn't catch up. Damn ADHD.

Aphrodite must have sensed Percy's confusion, and continued in a calming voice, "There's nothing to fret over. None of the other Olympians know, except for myself. I make it my business to know things of this nature."

"Did…did you have something to do with it?" Percy asked at the sudden realization.

Aphrodite smiled brightly, "No, this time I had nothing to do with it. The love you share with Apollo is genuine…I haven't seen such a love in a long time. It's so sad that there isn't more love like this in the world."

Aphrodite continued to lead Percy through the city. They were now passing little shops that were getting ready to close for the evening. They stopped by the edge of the river (the Seine, Percy thought it was called) and sat down on one of the benches. Aphrodite absently fluffed at her hair, making sure if was perfect, despite the fact that it already was.

The goddess of love took Percy's hand in hers, "I just want you know that I support you and Apollo. And, well, if things get nasty on Olympus because of it I'll stand for your cause. You and Apollo are just _so_ adorable together; I would hate to see you torn apart."

Percy didn't know if she meant 'torn' literally or figuratively, "Thank you. It means a lot."

"Again, such a gentleman," said the goddess, stroking Percy's cheek affectionately. "It's a shame you couldn't fall for one of my children. Now, I believe there is a certain god waiting for you to wake up. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

* * *

The dream slowly dissolved and Percy awoke still wrapped in Apollo's arms. The morning light was filtering through one of the windows. The light caught Apollo at the perfect angle; Percy swore the god's skin was glowing. His eyes were so bright and his hair looked like it were made of pure gold. When Apollo smiled down at him, Percy thought that he had never seen something so beautiful before. He would never forget this image of Apollo for as long as he lived.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter (I **promise **to make it up to you next chapter). Please review!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I was off work yesterday and managed to crank this chapter out real quick lol. I was actually surprised how fast I wrote this.  
_

_ Also, I finally saw the trailer for the new Three Musketeers movie_._ I don't care what anyone says, Logan Lerman looks **damn **good with long hair. My sister was making fun of me because _of m_y Logan obsession. He's only 6 years younger than me...that's not bad, right? Well, I am married so I don't think the hubby would like it either. Gods, I'm not making myself look too good here. I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy chapter 7!  
_

**Sunburn**

**Chapter 7**

A week has passed since Percy's dream, and so far everything was still normal. He hadn't received any dreams from any of the other gods. So it seemed like the only ones that knew of Percy and Apollo were Aphrodite, Annabeth and Rachel. Percy hoped to keep it that way for at least a little while longer. He still didn't think the rest of the gods would be too happy.

Apollo had come to Percy's cabin every night since then, focused on keeping Percy happy anyway he could. Some nights having sex until the early hours or the morning, other nights just talking and holding each other until Percy fell asleep. It was absolute heaven. Apollo was extremely loving toward Percy, and Percy basked in it. He loved the way Apollo would lightly caress his face and whisper sweet words in his ear as they made love.

As the day wore on, Percy was in quite the predicament. The previous night was one of those 'cuddle nights', and now Percy was starting to regret it. There was no way around it: he was horny. So horny in fact that all he could think about was Apollo. His mind was racing with images of Apollo kissing him, touching him, and pinning him to the bed, fucking him till he screamed. Yeah, it was bad and Percy was losing control. During his free time, he raced to the showers and locked himself in one of the stalls, stroking himself to the images him mind had conjured.

Percy encircled the base of his shaft between his thumb and index finger allowing the three remaining digits to fondle his balls. With his other hand he formed a tunnel, and slowly but firmly began stroking his thick length, spreading his pre come over the heated shaft, biting his bottom lip as he increased his speed. As he pumped his shaft into his strong calloused hand faster and faster and faster, he visualized Apollo's amazing body thrusting on top of his.

When he finished, he slouched against the cold tile, breathing hard. He was glad no one else had been in the shower complex because he had been a little loud. Even when Apollo wasn't there he made Percy moan. Percy finished his shower quickly, thinking that nightfall couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Percy entered his cabin that night, so happy and excited that Apollo was already there waiting for him. The sun god was leaning against the dresser, examining a mini Pegasi that Tyson had and given to Percy on his visit. He was wearing a pair of jeans that were ripped in the knees, and a tight fitting white, sleeveless shirt. Percy was practically drooling at the sight of him. Apollo looked up, set the Pegasi down, and smiled warmly at Percy.

The son of Poseidon lost it. He quickly made his way over to Apollo and shoved him against the nearby wall. Percy pressed his lips against Apollo, kissing him so passionately that he had the god moaning into his mouth. Percy was in a frenzy, pressing against Apollo so he could feel every curve of the sun god's body.

"Someone's worked up tonight," said Apollo in between kisses, feeling Percy's erection pressing against his thigh.

"You have no idea," Percy nearly growled. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Apollo laughed deeply when Percy began to unbutton his jeans. He loved the fact that Percy was so ready and horny for him already. He knew Percy didn't want a night of slow love making; he could tell by the demigod's actions that he wanted it hard and fast. Apollo growled himself at the thought, helping Percy out of his orange camp shirt. Soon they were both nude, Percy still pressing Apollo against the wall with his toned body.

"What got you so riled up today? I _love _it," Apollo asked when Percy pulled his lips away for air.

Percy's face reddened, "I don't know…it's just all day I've wanted you. Gods, I even jerked off in the shower today just thinking about it."

"Really?" Apollo said, eyes darkened by lust. His mind raced with images of Percy in the shower, his body wet and hot, touching himself to thoughts of the god.

Suddenly, an extremely hot idea darted into Apollo's mind. In one swift movement, he shoved the demigod off of himself and pushed him roughly to the bed. Percy lay flat on his back with a surprised look on his face. Apollo said nothing as he spread Percy's long, toned legs and sat on his knees between them. Apollo gazed at Percy's body, watching the boy's chest rise and fall with labored breaths. Percy's cock was so hard already, leaking small beads of pre come. Apollo's mouth watered, seeing Percy laid out before him like this.

"Touch me already," said Percy with an impatient tone.

Apollo smirked, tracing small circles on Percy's inner thigh. "I want you to touch yourself. I want to see what you do to your body when I'm not here."

Percy's blushing face turned even more red. He and Apollo touched themselves in front of each other before, but only for a few moments. But, it seemed like Apollo was wanting more than a few moments from Percy. He was looking for a show.

"Start here," said Apollo, placing Percy's hands on his own chest.

Percy was unsure what to do at first. Slowly and unsurely, he started with his nipples. He slowly dragged the tips of his fingers over his stone hard nipples like Apollo always did, each digit teasing the hardened flesh. The demigod drew in a shuddering breathe at the sensation and then pinched the stiff nubs with his thumbs and forefingers. He released a sinful moan which in turn elicited a sympathetic groan from Apollo.

"That's right, Percy, make it feel good, make us both feel good," said Apollo, his voice filled with desire.

Each teasing touch Percy administered to himself, not only excited every pore on his body, but was designed to arouse and entertain Apollo. And apparently, he was doing a bang up job of it so far.

Percy circled each areola, gradually widening the circles, covering more of his defined pectoral muscles. He loved when Apollo caressed all his flesh, not just his nipples and dick. Percy began gently massaging his chest, arching wantonly into the flats of his hands.

As Percy touched himself, Apollo sat transfixed at the sight before him. It wasn't just Percy touching his body that kept Apollo mesmerized, it was the way Percy touched himself. The god was constantly and erotically reminded of his lover's natural sensuality and ability to draw him in with merely a sexy look or shameless moan. Apollo thought back to the first night with Percy. The demigod has been so nervous, almost timid when Apollo touched him for the first time. Apollo was glad Percy's shyness melted away so quickly. Within the first two weeks he had Percy uttering things that would make most people blush. Now, sitting here watching Percy erotically touch his own body, Apollo felt more grateful than ever.

Apollo began stroking his own shaft slowly, carefully holding the base with one hand while the other lightly squeezed his cock head attempting to duplicate the sensation of what he feels when he initially penetrates his lover. Thought nothing felt better than pushing passed Percy's hot and tight ring of muscle. He noticed Percy's intense gaze as he began touching himself as well, noticing how Percy's cock grew even harder at the sight.

"I'm going to enjoy fucking that tight ass of yours," Apollo promised.

"Apollo," whispered Percy, his fingers working their way down his midsection. "Please fuck me."

"If you're a good boy and properly entertain me, maybe I will" Apollo narrowed his eyes, letting Percy know he was serious.

Percy groaned while flames licked at him from the inside out and had to fight back the urge to start begging Apollo fuck him senseless. His lover was driving him insane. And the way Apollo was gazing over him, so dominant and confidant had Percy's head spinning. Percy couldn't believe that this statue of masculine perfection truly belonged to him.

Percy stroked down his midsection with both hands over his stomach to the top of his thighs. He bypassed his dripping sex for now. As Percy teased and rubbed his legs, he brought his right hand to his mouth. Giving Apollo his best sultry look, he slid his middle finger passed his full, wet lips reminding his Apollo just how talented that mouth of his was. He sucked and licked at the digit, pumping it in and out of his mouth with lewd gestures. He was doing his best to incite Apollo's desire to fuck him as soon as possible. Apollo let out a groan, stroking his huge cock a little faster now.

"Gods, you're so fucking hot, Percy," said the god, completely engrossed by the sight before his eyes. Apollo was slowly losing patience. He wanted so badly to plunge his cock into Percy's tight inner passage, but stubbornly willed himself to relax. He wanted to enjoy this.

Percy smirked evilly then, knowing exactly when he had to do to drive Apollo over the edge, "Do you want me to put my fingers here?" He asked, reaching down to circling his own entrance slowly.

Apollo nodded, having to abandon his own cock for fear of reaching orgasm before Percy, "Yeah. Do it."

Percy as he pierced his opening, slowly sinking his saliva-slicked finger in deeper and deeper until he couldn't go any further. He rotated his finger slowly inside his hot passage until he reached that special spot, and with an anxious nip to his bottom lip, he pressed his finger against it. Searing heat engulfed Percy's lower region, and arching his neck and upper chest, he moaned loudly.

Apollo was practically salivating watching his lover, and in a deep and seductive voice, he whispered, "Slide it in and out. Slowly. Just like that."

Percy was panting hard. He was on the cusp of spraying his seed and had to concentrate to regain control of his body. Apollo licked his lips while watching Percy fingering himself and was starting to feel a bit jealous and left out. Determined to stay in control of the situation, he stretched out on his stomach between Percy's legs. With little nips and licks using his teeth and lips, Apollo lavished Percy's thighs. He gradually moved in closer to the tantalizing entrance which was currently being occupied. Apollo darted his tongue out placing it at the puckered entrance. Each time Percy pulled his finger out, it was greeted with a slick, wet warmth.

"That feels _so_ good," Percy growled gutturally and increased the speed of fucking himself with his finger.

Apollo continued to lick at Percy's entrance a little while longer, savoring the quiet whimpers that were cascading out of the demigod's mouth. Slowly he pulled away and was met with a disappointed sound from Percy. The god reached back down and pulled Percy's fingers out of his entrance, and slowly placed Percy's hand around his own aching member. Percy shivered, feeling his hand wrapping around himself.

Apollo smirked down at Percy's shivering body, "Go on. Show me what you did in the shower earlier."

Percy groaned, quickly grabbing his aching cock and, using firm up and down strokes, he began pleasuring himself again for Apollo. The god couldn't seem to get enough of it, his eyes never leaving Percy's body. But slowly the god moved closer in between Percy's thighs, pressing the tip of his cock at the demigod's entrance. Apollo pushed only the head of his sex inside the puckered entrance, holding it there without moving. Percy looked positively frustrated by the action, trying to thrust back to take more of the god inside himself.

Apollo shook his head, "No, no, Percy. I want you to make yourself come."

"Now who's the tease?" Percy said through gritted teeth, stroking himself faster than before.

Apollo didn't reply to Percy's statement, knowing that he could be quite the tease if necessary. He just watched as Percy's touched his own cock, stroking it faster and faster. He could tell by the look on Percy's face that he was oh so close. Apollo moaned appreciatively, "Yeah, baby, keep going."

Percy's hand stroked faster and faster as his breathing took on the sounds of a panting animal. His orgasm was quickly racing towards the center of his sex. He was becoming dizzy as his mind spun in a whirlwind of euphoria, his body then froze and let out a cry of what could have been mistaken as pain, but Apollo knew it was cry of pure bliss. His seed came forth in thick streams of creamy liquid, splashing his chest.

As soon as Percy's seed shot out of his sex, Apollo felt that ring of muscle tighten around his cock head almost painfully, which was his cue to plunge his thick, long length deep inside Percy's ass and began a ruthless pace of thrusting. Percy's inner walls clenched around the god so tightly during his orgasm that Apollo had to use all of his strength while thrusting within the hot inner muscles.

"Ohhh fuck, Percy, so tight, so tight," Apollo chanted through growls and grunts.

Percy was in awe. He couldn't believe how wonderful if felt having Apollo thrust into him right after climaxing. The sensitivity was overwhelming and Percy couldn't help but cry out, "Apollo, don't stop! _Please_!"

Apollo wasted no time giving Percy exactly what he was crying out for. He grabbed Percy's thighs and placed both of the boy's legs over his shoulders. Percy was having a hard time containing his emotions. Each time Apollo ground into him, his prostate was deliciously massaged. The demigod was so responsive to every thrust, enjoying every inch of Apollo's length and crying out for more. Apollo wanted to give as much as he could. Over and over, he pumped into his lover until he was practically sobbing and then pulling out again for a two second breather before piercing his entrance again.

The friction Percy was feeling inside and out of his lower region was all consuming. He felt as though he could spiral out of control at any moment, despite coming just minutes before. He was hard as a rock again, consumed by the need coursing through his body.

"I'm the only one who gets to see you like this," Apollo growled, his mind addled with lust. "You're _mine_, Percy. All mine, no one else can have you."

Percy gripped the sheets tightly, incredibly turned on by Apollo's words, "I'm yours, _only yours_."

A tidal wave of burning lava navigated its way to the thin channel inside Percy's cock. He screamed Apollo's name, not caring is the entire camp heard him, and then quietly whimpered as his body convulsed with several aftershocks. Moments later, Apollo came with a loud roar as his orgasm tore through his body, spitting his come in several torrential streams, one after another. The god shuddered when the last drop was spilled into Percy's willing body.

Apollo fell atop Percy, who in turn wrapped his weakened arms around him. Percy's entire body was shaking with the after effects of his orgasm. He'd never felt so sensitive before and the way Apollo had fucked him nearly drove him crazy. It was so incredible and intense; Percy's head was still spinning. Now, feeling Apollo on top of him made everything perfect. The sun god was panting as well, but he was always able to recover faster than Percy (being a god and all).

Apollo leaned up on his elbows, looking down at Percy and smiling, "Feel better now?"

Percy smiled back at the god, "Yes...much, _much _better."

* * *

_A/N: So yeah, I hope this made up for the lack of smut in chapter 6. I'll try to post chapter 8 asap, but my work schedule is a little crazy this week. So if I don't post within the next couple of days, please be patient with me :)_

_Please review!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: So, I'm thinking that once this story is over, I'm going to post a little bonus chapter. It'll take place when Percy and Apollo first got together. Don't worry, I don't plan on ending this story yet. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. _

_Also, I just started reading The Mortal Instruments series...and I'm hooked. It's actually A LOT better than I thought it was going to be! I love Simon (for now, I haven't finished the book so I'm hoping he doesn't die or go bad lol).  
_

_Enjoy chapter 8. It's actually the longest so far!  
_

**Sunburn**

**Chapter 8**

The sun was slowly filtering through the window in Percy's cabin. Percy knew he should be getting up soon, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His whole body felt encompassed in pleasure from the night before; Apollo pleasing every square inch of his body. Percy smiled into his pillow, his mind supplying him with gratifying images from the previous night. He absently hoped that he could wake up everything single morning feeling this wonderful.

Percy, who was lying on his stomach, slowly opened his eyes and stretched a little, trying to stir his muscles out of sleep induced atrophy. The sun was just too bright, forcing the son of Poseidon to close his eyes again. He felt himself drifting back to sleep, until he felt a warm pair of lips pressing into the back of his shoulders. Percy smiled, enjoying the feeling of Apollo's lips on him.

Slowly, Apollo's lips traveled to the middle of Percy's back, drawing a tired moan from the boy. Apollo smiled at Percy's cute behavior as he kissed the top of his spine. Ever so slowly, he gently nipped with his teeth, feeling a shiver run through the demigod's body. Just those small touches from Apollo already had Percy feeling excited.

"Mmm," Percy moaned softly into the pillow. "I love it when you do that."

Apollo smirked, continuing to kiss and nip at Percy's upper back, "Finally waking up, I see."

"I could be in a coma and you could wake me up that way," said Percy, turning his head so he could see the god above him.

Leisurely, Apollo extended his warm tongue, trailing it down Percy's spine. Percy's back arched slightly at the feeling, a familiar warmth spreading down his thighs. Apollo dragged his tongued languidly down the expanse of Percy's spine. When he reached the small of the demigod's back, Percy's eyes widened and he let out a gasp that was a combination of pleasure and surprise. Apollo was so taken aback that he stopped, looking up at Percy quizzically.

"You ok?" asked the god, rubbing small circles into Percy's upper back.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm ok. You just hit my Achilles spot," said Percy, still recovering from the tremors that were racking down his body. Apollo has almost forgotten about that area on Percy's back, which surprised him.

Whenever Percy's Achilles spot was touched, even if it was just the lightest touch, it sent almost debilitating tremors through his body. It literally took his breath away. But, when Apollo touched the sensitive spot, it was extremely pleasurable. Besides Annabeth, Apollo was the only person who knew where Percy's weak point was.

Apollo gently ran his hand over the only vulnerable spot on Percy's body. Percy shivered, whimpering as Apollo's fingers grazed over it. Again, Apollo trailed his tongue over the area, relishing in the pleasure filled moan he received from Percy. The god pulled away only slightly, touching the spot reverently. He pressed his lips to the pale skin, loving the fact that Percy was practically squirming underneath him.

As he kissed the small of Percy's back, Apollo almost forgot just how weak that area truly was. Percy's body was invincible, he could not get hurt, accept for that one small spot opposite his navel. One strike from a sword in that area would be the end of it for the demigod…something which Apollo did not want to think about. He didn't want history to repeat itself…

"I won't let anything happen to you, Percy," said Apollo softly against Percy's back. "I'll do anything to protect you."

Percy smiled warmly, letting Apollo's comforting words wash over him, "I know you will…but you really don't have to worry about me."

Apollo moved back up the bed to lay next to Percy, who was now turned on his side looking at the god. Percy reached forward and caressed the god's striking face, still in amazement that Apollo was really his, and only his. And it also amazed him just how fast the sun god could arouse him. Just laying next to Apollo was giving Percy all sorts of dirty ideas. But, unfortunately, it was his and Annabeth's turn to do cabin inspections this morning. He knew that possibly in a few minutes Annabeth would be knocking on the door, ruining the lovely morning he was spending with the incredibly hot sun god who currently occupied his bed.

"You know," said Percy, suddenly rolling over and on top of Apollo. "I still have a few minutes…"

Apollo growled at the innuendo, "Percy Jackson, I do believe I've corrupted you."

"No, I was always like this…just never got to act on it," said Percy, suddenly feeling so horny that all he wanted was for Apollo to be inside him. It seemed as though the god sun knew how horny his lover was, because he reversed their positions, pinning Percy roughly against the bed.

"How badly do you want me?" Apollo asked, his bright eyes slowly clouding over with lust.

Percy hardened almost instantly at the sound of Apollo's deep, sexy voice, "So badly, please, we don't have much time."

"Oh, but I plan on taking my time with you," said the sun god, placing kisses along Percy's jaw line.

"I want you to, but Annabeth-"

Apollo leered against Percy's jaw, "She can watch if she wants, I have no problem with that. I'm quite the exhibitionist, in case you haven't noticed."

Percy smacked the god playfully (but still roughly) on the arm, "I really don't think Annabeth would want to watch us…"

"Is that any way to treat the man who is about to fuck you senseless?" Apollo replied with a pout. Percy caved.

Apollo continued his slow teasing of Percy's neck and collarbones. The heated lips traveled lower, and Percy felt Apollo grinding his massive erection against his own. Percy groaned at the feeling, arching his back to thrust their hips together again. Then, very slowly, Apollo traced the outline of Percy's right nipple with his tongue, relishing the feel of Percy squirming against him. He bit down on the tender flesh, and at the same time teased the left nipple with his fingers. Percy gasped as he tangled his fingers in Apollo's hair, doing anything he could to feel more of the god's talented mouth.

As though on cue, Apollo left the abused flesh and traveled lower, running his tongue over Percy's toned stomach. Apollo loved Percy's stomach, and was thankful that all of the training Percy had done over the years left his body perfectly chiseled the way he loved. Apollo never got tired of looking at Percy's body.

Before long, Apollo came face to face with Percy's long, red tipped erection. The god smiled to himself, seeing how ridiculously turned on his lover was. He paused above it momentarily, gazing up at Percy who was becoming more and more frustrated with each passing moment. Slowly, almost teasingly, he took Percy's cock into his mouth inch by inch. Percy groaned and writhed, arching upwards once more. When the tip of his cock hit the back of his lover's throat, Percy cried out for more.

Apollo bobbed his head up and down on Percy's cock as quickly, feeling every vein pulsing in his mouth. Percy was already so desperate for release that he began thrusting his hips without abandon into the god's mouth. But, all he could do was thrash his upper body wildly as his hips were immobilized by Apollo's strong hands. He wailed and whimpered, tossing his head from side to side. Molten lava coursed throughout his veins, his heart raced, his stomach began coiling in on itself as liquid fire reached a higher and higher plateau until Percy couldn't hold back any longer. But, as soon as he was about to come, Apollo stopped his actions.

"Wha-" Percy gasped. "What did you stop? !"

Apollo smirked evilly up at Percy, "I'm not done with you yet."

Percy was beside himself with so much lust and frustration that he didn't know what to do. He had been so close, and the blood in his veins was still racing. Sometimes he loved when Apollo teased him, but right now, he just wanted release.

Apollo suddenly stood, "On all fours. Now."

Percy was taken aback by Apollo's harsh tone, but quickly obeyed. He was now bent over before Apollo, who was admiring the view presented to him. Without warning, Apollo pried Percy's cleft open wider as he bent over, sliding his unyielding tongue as deep as he could inside Percy's aching entrance. Apollo thrust his hard, fleshy muscle in and out of the boy faster and faster and faster, thrashing wildly inside Percy's vibrating inner walls with each plunge, stopping to tickle the outer ring of muscle, rimming, and tongue fucking him practically over the edge.

"Shit…oh gods, Apollo, deeper," Percy begged.

Apollo slide his tongue even deeper into Percy's entrance, then wanting to surprise his young lover, thrust two fingers inside of him. Percy practically shouted, and then his arms gave out beneath him, leaving his chest flush against the mattress and his backside still in the air. Apollo removed his fingers momentarily before he slid then back in, scissoring a little painfully before stroking Percy's prostate, forcing his lover to writhe underneath him, begging to be finger fucked harder.

Apollo answered Percy's pleas by adding a third finger. "_Fuck!_" shouted Percy, thrusting his backside against the god's fingers, burying the now three fingers deep inside his ass. Apollo continued thrusting and scissoring his fingers inside the now loosening passage, preparing Percy for something much bigger and more satisfying.

"Please, Apollo…just fuck me already, I can't...I can't take anymore-"

Apollo scanned Percy's body with hungry eyes, noticing a slight sheen of sweat covering the demigod's body, "I _love_ hearing you beg for me, Percy." Suddenly the god removed his fingers, placing the tip of his aching cock at Percy's entrance. "You want this?"

Percy turned his head and looked back at Apollo. The god was eyeing him like a predator desperate for his next meal. Percy just lay on the bed like the prey he was, his body trembling with so much lust that he thought he would explode at any second. He wanted Apollo desperately. He didn't care how Apollo took him; he just wanted to feel the sun god deep inside him, bringing him to new heights of pleasure over and over until his body couldn't take it anymore. "I want it," Percy answered.

"Then beg for it. Tell me what you want," Apollo said as he teasingly rubbed the head of his cock over Percy's sensitive opening.

Percy was quickly losing his patience, "Just stop teasing and fuck me already!"

Apollo's eyes darkened, not satisfied with his lover's answer. He roughly smacked his hand against Percy's backside. Percy let out a yelp of surprise and pleasure. He couldn't believe Apollo just spanked him, and he was surprised that he actually _liked_ it. "That answer won't do. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

"Apollo…gods, just…put your cock in my ass, please just fuck me," Percy babbled, finding it hard to form coherent sentences. "_Please_."

Apollo growled, "That's what I'm talking about."

Then, with one unforgiving stroke, Apollo plunged his erection deep inside of his lover, relishing at how tightly Percy's inner walls grasped at his cock. There was no gentleness to speak of as Apollo plunged deeply into Percy over and over again.

Apollo's massive cock filled him completely as it always did, piercing, burning its way through to his prostate. As quickly as his passage was painfully invaded, the invader sadly retreated, leaving Percy empty until once again he was filled with burning pleasure. Percy tried meeting Apollo thrusts but the god was holding him firmly in place.

"Gods, you're always so tight!" Apollo groaned as he filled Percy over and over again.

Percy could only respond with a moan, his ability to think long gone. All he could do was feel, feel Apollo's hands on his skin and his huge erection thrusting into him. Then, another brilliant idea flashed into the god's mind, now realizing what he could do to give his lover even more pleasure than before. He quickly pulled out of Percy's welcoming sheath, quietly laughing at the protesting sounds coming from his lover.

"You better have a _damn_ good reason for stopping," said Percy with a positively murderous look in his eyes.

Apollo said nothing, instead opting to grab Percy's hand and pull him off the bed. Percy found himself being picked up and pushed against the nearest wall by Apollo's hard body. Percy wrapped his arms around the god's neck and his legs around his hips, anxiously clinging to him. Percy had been on Apollo like this before, but they were still clothed and he wasn't forced against a wall. Apollo gripped at Percy's thighs in an effort to hold him up.

Percy's anger was short lived, however, when Apollo's cock slammed deep inside him, hitting that special spot that blinded his vision, taking him to his own private heaven. Apollo now had the perfect leverage to explore the sensitive depths of Percy. His young lover was spread as wide open as possible with gravity pulling him down onto his huge erection. Apollo began bouncing Percy, forcing his cock deeper and deeper. Faster and faster Apollo thrust into the willing body that was clinging to him, brushing against Percy's prostate over and over again.

"Still mad at me?" Apollo asked playfully as he fucked Percy against the wall.

"Not even close," Percy breathed. "Don't you dare stop this time."

With Percy's eyes bolted shut, mouth hanging open with moans of absolute bliss, and his throat conveniently exposed, Apollo attacked his neck. Using opened mouthed kisses and nibbles, he concentrated on Percy's collarbone, knowing that it was one of his lover's most tender spots.

Percy was barely holding back and was ready to explode. His entire body was bathed with an aching need for release, yet Apollo kept pounding into him with brutal force, waiting for that moment. Percy wordlessly brought one hand down to his throbbing member, and within three strokes screamed his released, spewing his creamy, white essence over both their chests.

"Ohhh god damn, Apollo! Jesus Christ!" Percy cried as he clung to the god.

Apollo smirked at Percy's outburst, loving that he could make Percy magically switch religions in the middle of an orgasm.

"Shit, Percy you're so hot like that," Apollo groaned, drilling into Percy as the demigod's orgasm flooded out of him. "So fucking hot, oh gods!"

Apollo roared as Percy's inner muscles clamped down around his straining cock. With his face buried in Percy's neck, Apollo came, spilling out of Percy's cavity and down their legs. With his shaft still lodged inside Percy, Apollo attempted to calm down his racing heartbeat, and the fact that he could feel Percy's heart still racing didn't help much.

Percy clung to Apollo for all he was worth as his body calmed from his orgasm. Still panting, their lips met in slow, soft kisses as their body temperatures returned to normal. Apollo, keeping his grip on Percy, slowly moved them back to the bed. They fell onto the soft mattress, Apollo's erection still buried inside of Percy's opening. Looking down at Percy, Apollo couldn't help but kiss Percy hotly all over again. The demigod moaned into the kiss, absently realizing how grateful he was that his lover was a god, who could go at it for _hours_.

"Percy?" came the muffled voice Annabeth from the other side of the cabin door, followed by a knock. "Percy…are you awake? You know we have cabin inspection today."

"Fuck," said Percy quietly, letting his head hit the mattress in frustration.

Apollo was suddenly gazing at Percy, that predatory look gleaming from his brilliant eyes, "You read my mind."

And suddenly Apollo was thrusting into Percy again. Percy had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep himself from crying out.

"Hello? Come on, Seaweed Brain I know you're in there!" Annabeth called again.

"Y-yeah…I'm a-awake!" said Percy, trying to sound normal despite the fact he had the sun god's hot cock inside him.

"Stop being lazy and get out of bed!" said Annabeth impatiently.

Percy's let out a loud yelp before having to cover his mouth again. Apollo had called him insatiable, but damn, the god had just come not even two minutes ago and he was already fucking Percy again. No wonder Apollo had so many kids…

"If only she could see what I'm doing to you right now," Apollo whispered into Percy's ear as he thrust a little faster. "Do you think she knows how much you love taking it in the ass?"

"_Apollo_," Percy moaned loudly, hoping that Annabeth didn't hear it. "I'm gonna come again…oh shit, oh gods! Fuck, **Apollo**!"

Percy didn't mean to shout so loudly, but he was so unbelievably sensitive that he couldn't control his own volume anymore. He knew Annabeth had to have heard him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He moaned loudly when he felt Apollo release again, coating his insides once again. The god finally collapsed on top of him, panting against the demigod's neck. Percy was still panting as well, not releasing his grip on the god above him.

"Think that got rid of her?" Apollo asked with a triumphant grin on his face.

"I hope so…if not, I won't be able to look her in the eyes ever again."

After a few moments of cuddling against each other, Percy started feeling sleepy again. He knew that he had to get ready for the day, despite the fact that he would love nothing more than to just sleep. Apollo had done a number on him, and his entire body was consumed with pleasurable fatigue.

"Well, I should let you get back to blondie," said Apollo, sitting up in bed. "I have a feeling she's about to march in here any minute."

"Probably," said Percy groggily.

"Now, now, Percy. You're supposed to be the responsible camp counselor here," Apollo grinned, running a hand down Percy's exposed abdomen.

"I don't think a responsible camp counselor would have the sun god in their bed," Percy replied, trying his best to keep his eyes open.

"Good point, but still."

Percy closed his eyes, trying to snuggle deeper into the covers. He felt absolutely exhausted now, and feeling Apollo's warmth next to him was making him even more comfortable. But suddenly his body felt strange, and when he opened his eyes he found that he had been cleaned up and clothed, thanks to Apollo's godly power. He looked up at Apollo, who was now sporting his usual ripped jeans, a tight black t-shit and ray ban sunglasses. He looked every bit the male model.

"Oh yeah, I'm taking you out on a date tomorrow night," said Apollo casually as he stood up, checking his appearance in the nearby mirror.

"Where to?" said Percy, perking up a little.

"That's a surprise," Apollo said, lifting his sunglasses up to the top of his head and winking. Percy found the act to be incredibly sexy. "I figured since I keep you confined to various bedrooms I'd take you somewhere more worthwhile."

Percy stood up finally, stretched, and wrapped his arms around Apollo's waist, "I don't care where we go…anywhere with you is worthwhile."

Apollo hugged Percy to him, grinning like a fool, "You are entirely too cute for your own good."

After a few moments of slow kissing, Apollo left Percy's cabin in a flash of light. Percy checked himself over just to be sure he didn't have crazy sex hair going on, and left his cabin. He decided to search for Annabeth, hoping the daughter of Athena wasn't _too_ mortified by the morning's events.

* * *

_A/N: So…this chapter was supposed to be more than just smut, but I kind of got carried away. Sorry about that! But, hopefully you guys can forgive me. I promise I'll try to get back on track with the plot! That's why I usually write one shots…it's too hard for me to make a sensible plot line without going back to the smuttyness._

_Next chapter: Date night and other important events! **Actual substance! I really mean it this time! Yay!**  
_

_Please review! _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Ok, you guys are all __**SO awesome**__! Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews. I'm so happy that it's reached over 100 reviews. I never thought that would happen when I decided to continue this. It's also reached almost 10,000 hits...which is incredible!  
_

_I'm sorry if the plot seems to be slow moving, but I'm trying! I hope the sex stuff isn't repetitive (please let me know if you guys think it is!) I really want to hear your input/ideas. I'm probably over analyzing…I tend to do that a lot. _

_This chapter will be fluffy, not smutty.  
_

_Thanks for sticking around and reading what my perverted mind comes up with! You guys are wonderful! _

**Sunburn**

**Chapter 9**

Percy couldn't remember the last time he was this excited for something. Apollo was taking them on their first official 'date', which was actually Percy's first real date ever. He and Annabeth weren't together long enough for them to go on a date, so Percy wasn't quite sure what to expect. He thought of the possible places Apollo could take him, seeing as he was a god and could go anywhere he pleased.

"I feel like a dork," said Percy as he looked at himself in the mirror in his cabin. He was still wearing his camp shirt and torn jeans, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Well that's because you _are_ a dork," said Rachel, who was currently sitting on Percy's bed, trying to help him find something wear. When the red head had found out about the date, she flailed excitedly, telling Percy she just _had _to help. "Seriously, Percy, I think you look fine. If you weren't having sex with my boss, I would have made a pass at you."

Percy laughed at Rachel's sarcasm, "Thanks, but I don't think he'd appreciate you saying that. He gets kind of possessive."

Rachel scanned Percy's face with a knowing glance, "And you love that about him."

Percy shuffled through his dresser, but was completely hopeless when it came to fashion. He was a guy, it's not like he paid attention to the latest trends. And it's not like he had anything decent to wear anyway. He had a half a dozen Camp Half-Blood shirts, a few pairs of jeans, and a random assortment of t-shirts.

"Ok, move. You're driving me nuts," said Rachel, who was now rummaging through Percy's clothing. After a few moments of searching, throwing random garments about the room, Rachel managed to find a decent outfit for Percy to wear. She handed the clothing to the demigod, looking quite pleased with herself. "Put these on."

A couple minutes later Percy emerged wearing the clothes that Rachel found for him. He wore a blue button up shirt (which he didn't even know he had in the first place) and a pair of dark denim jeans that he must have never worn due to the lack of dirt and tears. He wore his usual Converse, seeing as they were the only decent shoes he had. Rachel looked him up and down a moment and frowned slightly. She went over to him, unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and smoothed a couple wrinkles. She took another step back and was seemingly happy with Percy's appearance.

"He won't be able to keep his hands off you," she said resolutely.

Percy laughed, knowing that Apollo could _never_ keep his hands to himself. Rachel picked at Percy's hair for a moment before the demigod batted her hands away. He thanked Rachel for her help, and waved as she left his cabin. Looking out the window, he saw the sun was setting, which was his cue to head to the beach. Percy made his way to the beach, carefully avoiding the other campers. He didn't want anyone to wonder where he was going.

Once there, Percy sat down on the sandy shore, watching the slow waves as they lapped at the sand. He always felt at peace sitting by the water, getting lost in the smell of salt water and the wind hitting his face. The sun was sinking lower over the horizon, letting Percy know that Apollo would be there any moment. His heart did a little flutter in his chest, making him smile involuntarily. Percy sat there for a few moments, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of the ocean. Unbeknownst to him, Apollo had already appeared behind him, taking in the sight of Percy sitting on the shore. Apollo loved seeing Percy in his natural element, enjoying sand and surf.

"Nice night," said Apollo, finally breaking the silence.

Percy smiled at the warm voice, not at all startled by the sound of it. He stood up and turned around, finding the sight before him _very _pleasing. Apollo was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the first few buttons unbuttoned. He also wore a pair of tight fitting jeans and black dress shoes. It was simple, but Apollo still looked incredible. The god could be wearing a burlap sack and still look hot.

Apollo pulled Percy against him, breathing in the demigod's natural scent. The god pulled Percy's mouth toward his, letting their tongue's mingle in a deep kiss. Percy's moaned into Apollo's mouth, loving the feel of the god's body against his. The pair stayed lip locked for a few long, unhurried moments, savoring the sensations and emotions running between them. When they finally parted, they were breathless and smiling brightly at each other.

"Hey, beautiful," Apollo said again, caressing Percy's face. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Apollo snapped his fingers, and suddenly the maserati appeared before them, "If I told you that, it would ruin the surprise."

Apollo led Percy back to the car and they both climbed in. Percy's stomach always turned a little when the car first lurched and took off into the sky. But, once in the air, Percy didn't have a care in the world. Despite Zeus's warning about blasting Percy out of the sky, Apollo assured him that he was fine. Percy found it hard to worry about it when he was sitting next to Apollo anyway.

Apollo turned on the radio and began singing along to it rather loudly. Percy's smiled at the god's antics, finding Apollo's mood quite contagious. Pretty soon he found himself singing along with the radio, figuring he shouldn't be embarrassed after everything he and Apollo had done together. Percy laughed out loud when Apollo started singing off key on purpose, doing an awkward jig like dance, making Percy laugh even harder. Apollo loved making Percy laugh; seeing the demigod smile warmed his heart.

The sun god reached over and laced Percy's fingers with his. Percy placed Apollo's hand in his lap and held onto it, loving how their hands always seemed to fit perfectly together. The younger man settled against the seat, glancing over at Apollo, who was still singing quietly along with a different song on the radio. Percy closed his eyes, letting the fresh night air gust across his face. He couldn't help but think their date was already amazing, and it hadn't even started yet.

They had only been in the air twenty minutes or so when Apollo turned the steering wheel and began to descend. They lowered beneath the clouds, heading quickly toward their destination. Percy gazed at the surrounding area, trying to figure out exactly where they were (the darkened sky not helping his vision much). They were over the ocean and Percy could see city lights up ahead. Suddenly, he spotted a very familiar looking lighthouse in the distance. It immediately dawned on him where Apollo had taken them.

"We're in Montauk!" Percy said happily. "Gods, I haven't been here in years! This is my-"

"You're favorite place," Apollo finished with a smile. "Your mom has a cabin up here and you used to go every year. I remember the things you tell me, Percy."

Percy was even more excited. It has been so long since he had been back to Montauk and he had been longing to go back for awhile. Though, the last time hadn't been pleasant, seeing as he, his mom, and Grover, had been chased by an angry Minotaur. He had a feeling that this time would be much more enjoyable.

Apollo landed the car on a strip of sandy beach in front of the boardwalk, the Mist concealing them from mortal eyes. With another snap of his fingers, the maserati disappeared conveniently. Apollo then took Percy's hand again, leading them up to the boardwalk. They walked hand in hand for a little while until Apollo brought them to one of the many restaurants situated on the walkway. It was called _The Seaside_, a place Percy had always wanted to go to, but he and his mom could never afford to eat there. The papers gave the place positive reviews and the locals raved about it.

"I _am_ the god of prophecy," said Apollo, who apparently knew exactly what Percy was thinking.

They walked inside, right past the hostess station, and walked up a small flight of stairs in the back. The roof of the restaurant was covered by an awning, and was strangely empty. However, the table right up front with the best view was already set for them.

Percy looked slyly over at Apollo as they sat down, "You're pretty slick."

"Being a god does have its perks," Apollo replied. "I already know all of the things you like."

They sat down together, looking out over the ocean. Apollo reached across the table, took Percy's hand in his again, kissing the top of boy's fingers lightly. After awhile, a waitress came up and took their order. And, much to Percy's delight, the food was outstanding. He could see why all the local's loved the place.

"Anywhere specific you want to go?" asked Apollo after their food was consumed in record time.

Percy smiled knowing exactly where he wanted to go.

At Percy's request, Apollo transported them to the Jackson's cabin. It was small building, almost like a shack, but Apollo loved it because he knew it made Percy happy. He could see it clearly painted on Percy's face. The demigod took his shoes off and walked toward the water. He stopped just at the edge, letting the water barely touch him. Apollo gazed at Percy then, taking in all the demigod was. His sister's moon was bright, casting Percy in an almost ethereal glow. His whole body looked as though it were made of moonlight. When Percy turned and smiled at Apollo, the god's breath was literally caught in his throat. Percy was captivating…it was the most beautiful sight Apollo had _ever_ seen in all the years he had been alive. He stood there and gazed upon the dark haired young man, letting the image burn into his mind.

Apollo walked over and stood next to Percy, grabbing the demigod's hands in both of his. Percy turned, his smile dropping when he noticed the look on Apollo's face. The god seemed almost…nervous, which was something Percy never expected to see. Apollo was always so confident, and seeing him look so unsure made Percy feel a little nervous himself.

"What's wrong?" asked Percy, squeezing the god's hands.

Apollo knew the moment had finally come, "Percy…there's something I want to ask you."

Apollo's stomach actually turned. The god had never been this nervous…come to think of it, he had never actually been nervous before. What he was about to ask Percy was a _big_ deal, and he wasn't exactly sure how Percy would react to it.

Apollo breathed and continued, "Do you remember what I said to you last week…about the god's gift you turned down?"

Percy nodded, "You….you said you wish I had taken it."

"I still wish you had…Percy, I love you. I love you more than I've loved anyone, you already know that. The past few months with you have been some of the happiest I've ever had. Being with you is amazing, not just physically but emotionally. From the first night with you I knew I was hooked…you've had me entirely since then. When I think to the future…I can't imagine it without you."

Percy's eyes widened, his stomach feeling jittery, "Apollo…are you asking what I think you are?"

Apollo pulled Percy close to him, so close that they were only inches apart, "I want you by my side, Percy Jackson."

"You mean…forever?" Percy asked, realizing how stupid it sounded…but he didn't know what else to say.

"Forever," Apollo said quietly, lacing their fingers together tightly.

A million thoughts and emotions were running through Percy's brain. He was incredibly happy…positively elated by what Apollo just said. He had thought about this situation before, but now that it had presented itself, Percy felt almost overwhelmed. He loved Apollo with his very soul; deeper than he thought possible. The god had ensnared his senses from the very first night, and he couldn't help but think an eternity with the god would be absolutely _wonderful_.

"I…Apollo-"

"I know it's a big decision," said Apollo, cutting Percy off. "I understand that you'll need time to think about it-"

It was Percy who silenced the god this time, claiming Apollo's mouth in soft, sweet kiss. After only a few short moments, the kiss grew more passionate as it always did, rendering both men completely unaware of everything else around them. As they kissed, the answer suddenly became clear to Percy, revealing itself like the sun peaking through the clouds. Subtle warmth spread through Percy's body as he pulled himself closer into Apollo's form.

"Let me finish," said Percy when they broke away, still only inches apart, "I _want_ this. I thought I would need time to think this through…but I don't. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone. And when I'm with you everything feels right."

Apollo was looking at Percy seriously now, "You mean it? I want you to be absolutely sure because there's no turning back-"

Percy silenced Apollo with a kiss again, "I'm sure. I've never been so sure of anything. It just feels…like it's meant to be this way."

Apollo's eyes looked glassy as though he were about to cry, but the tears didn't fall. Instead, he pulled Percy against his body, holding onto him in a loving embrace. Percy settled against him, wrapping his arms around the gods back. One would think that it would take more than six months with someone to figure out that you want to spend an eternity with them (that is a **long** time after all). But Percy didn't care…he had no apprehensions because it just felt so right.

"Percy," said Apollo, cupping the boys face in his hands, "Percy…gods, you don't know how happy you've just made me."

"Yes I do because I feel the same way," Percy replied, his own eyes starting to look glossy.

The sun god raised his hand slowly, running it through Percy's dark hair, "If you are absolutely sure…I can talk with my father about the whole immortality business."

Percy paled suddenly, "Oh gods…the rest of the Olympians. Do you really think they would agree to me becoming immortal?"

Apollo held Percy by the arms only a few inches away, "Don't worry about them. I can handle my family pretty well. They're not all that nasty."

"…I wouldn't be so sure," Percy replied, remembering all the not so pleasant things the gods did when they were angry.

"Don't worry. Plus, we have Aphrodite on our side and she's the favorite. Everyone knows that," said Apollo thoughtfully.

"But, I haven't even told my dad about us yet. I think he would be upset that I didn't tell him myself…do you think I should?"

Apollo thought for a moment, "Yeah, it might be best. It's not pretty when he's angry. I wouldn't want your dad springing a hurricane on some poor seaside village or anything."

"Good point. I'll go to his kingdom tomorrow…that's going to be so awkward. But it'll be worth it," Percy added with a bright smile.

Apollo was still in shock about Percy's acceptance. Thrilled beyond words, but shocked all the same. He thought for sure Percy would need time to decide (and he figured it would be at least a few years for an answer). He would have been willing to wait, but was happy to know that he didn't have to. He pulled Percy back in for yet another kiss, proving just how much he loved the demigod with his lips.

Apollo knew it would be difficult, but he was ready to do _anything_ to make Percy his forever.

* * *

_A/N: Gah...I literally re-wrote this thing __**three **__times. I'm still really not happy with it and I'm really hoping you guys think it's cute and romantic, not boring. I tried so hard to make this interesting and not corny. And I wasn't sure if Percy went to Montauk again after the whole minotaur thing. But, for the sake of this story, lets say he didn't. And The Seaside is an actual restaurant there...I googled it lol  
_

_Please review! _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Have I mentioned how awesome you guys are? Really, you are! I mean it! Thank you so, so much for the reviews! _

_Random thought, if you like techno/house/chill music, do me a favor and listen to Late Night Alumni. They're one of my favorite bands and I've been listening to them a lot lately. Go to youtube, right now! _

_Just thought I'd share that with you all. Enjoy chapter 10! (I can't believe this has 10 chapters now O.O)  
_

**Sunburn**

**Chapter 10**

To say that Percy was nervous would be an understatement. His stomach was in knots and he felt like he was going throw up at a moment's notice. Not a very pretty thought, but Percy could not seem to control his nerves. But who could blame him? He was about to travel to his father's underwater kingdom and tell him about a relationship that he would probably not be terribly thrilled about. He suddenly found himself thinking he would rather take on 50 Empousai than talk to his dad about this sort of thing.

He honestly had no idea what his dad would think. He found himself feeling incredibly guilty because his mom had _no_ idea what was going on with his love life. He always told his mother everything, and he felt bad not telling her. She knew that Percy preferred men and was completely supportive of him (because she was, hands down, the best mom ever). But he didn't know what she would think about his relationship with Apollo either. She would probably worry about him like he always does. Part of him felt like he should have told his mother first…

Percy was at the beach again, standing at the water's edge trying to gather the courage he needed. He always had it before, but it suddenly decided to crawl up and die in stomach. Usually he loved going to visit his dad and was really comfortable around him. Percy may have been biased, but he thought he had the best relationship with his godly parent. Poseidon respected him and welcomed him with open arms whenever Percy was in his kingdom.

Taking a deep breath, even though he didn't need to, Percy submerged himself in the water. Using his sea powers, Percy willed the water around him, propelling himself deeper and deeper into the water. Despite the darkness of the depths, Percy could see just fine. He willed the water faster, diving deeper than any mortal could take. Before long, he found himself in front of his father's imposing palace.

He swam through the courtyard, swimming past his father's wife as he did so. Amphitrite always regarded him coldly, looking at him like he were a piece of week old pizza sitting on the counter. She nodded curtly to him before swimming quickly away, her black hair flowing behind her like squid ink.

Percy found his dad in the throne room, talking with Triton, another person who wasn't too fond of Percy. Wonderful

"Percy, my boy," said Poseidon, looking genuinely surprised, but happy to see him.

"Hello, Perseus," said Triton with the same look he received from Amphitrite just moments before.

"Hi," said Percy simply, feeling a little stupid after he did so. Being around Triton always made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Poseidon went over to Percy and clasped his shoulder warmly, "It's good to see you, son. I wasn't expecting you today."

Percy took comfort in his father's hand on his shoulder, "Sorry if it's a bad time. But, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something. I can...come back another time if you want."

"No need Percy, it's obviously something important. Triton, would you mind giving Percy and I some time alone?" Poseidon said, regarding his merman son.

Percy thought for sure Triton's green skin grew even more green for a moment. Triton nodded, and then used his two fins to propel himself away. "I'm sorry the way he acts around you, Percy. He gets it from his mother."

"It's ok…it'll probably take them awhile to warm up to me," Percy replied.

"Amphitrite can have quite the temper, something Triton inherited," said Poseidon, motioning for Percy to sit down in a chair that had appeared by the sea god's throne. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Percy sat down, feeling hot all of the sudden (despite the fact that he was hundreds of feet underwater),"Well…I, um. You know…the past few months...I've sorta-"

Poseidon laughed warmly, "You know you don't have to be afraid of me son."

"I know…it's just this is a little weird, what I'm about to tell you," Percy said. "I don't know how to start."

Percy _swore_ he saw a knowingly look on his father's face, "I suggest from the beginning, son."

The demigod would have normally laughed at a comment like that, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally, Percy decided to stop acting like a scared child. He took a breath and began, "I've…I've been seeing someone."

The sea god looked upon his son, his eyebrow arched in amusement, "Percy, I will spare you the pain of admitting it. I already know about you and Apollo."

Percy's face must have looked ridiculous because Poseidon was laughing rather heartily, "_What_…_how_ did you know?"

"It wasn't very hard for me to find out. I have all kinds of creatures watching the kingdom, my boy, even in the shallowest of waters. All of the times you and Apollo were on the camp beach, my messengers could see you, and they reported what they saw back to me."

Percy couldn't believe that he and Apollo had been ousted by a fish. His face paled then, remembering a time when Apollo had taken them to California, where they did a lot more than just kiss on the beach. "How long have you known?"

"A couple of months, but I figured it had been going on for some time. I assume that I'm right, judging by your face."

Percy felt the blood drain from his face, "Six months. That's how long we've been together."

Poseidon sat back in his throne, running a hand through his dark hair, "I must admit I'm surprised by that. Apollo isn't the type to 'stick around' as they say."

"Are you…mad?" Percy asked, again feeling childish.

Poseidon looked surprised, "Percy, I'm not angered at all. You can have relations with whomever you choose. However, I am…concerned."

"What do you mean?" asked Percy, feeling his stomach sink a little lower.

Poseidon's facial expression changed to one Percy couldn't exactly read, "You may not like me saying this, but Apollo is selfish, more so than any other god. Well, only second to my brother, Zeus. He is used to having mortals and immortals alike throwing themselves at him, and he let it get to his head. He has cycled through so many lovers it is hard to keep track; and he has so many children. He gets tired of one lover and moves to the next rather quickly."

Percy felt slightly angry, but managed to keep it hidden, "So, you think Apollo is just staying until he gets tired of me?"

"That is exactly what I'm worried about. And I won't lie to you, I think it would be wise if you didn't get too attached to him because it will end painfully for you. Apollo should know better than to play these games with you."

"It's not a game!" Percy said louder than he meant to. "And it's too late to not get attached because I already am. I…I love him, dad."

Poseidon looked dazed for a moment by Percy's confession, but quickly regained his composure, "I was afraid you were going to say that. But, son, you have to realize…that is how Apollo gets what he wants. He can charm the scales off a dragon if he needed to."

"That's not how it is with us," Percy said trying to control the tone of his voice. "He loves me too."

The sea god rubbed his right temple with his fingers, "Percy, I know you're going to get angry at what I'm about to say, but I doubt that is true."

Percy couldn't believe he was hearing. Of course Apollo loved him! Percy could see it in the sun god's whenever he spoke the words. "I know it's true, believe me."

Poseidon reached over and put his hand on Percy's shoulder again, "Percy, I've seen the way he acts to get his lovers into bed with him. He will do or say whatever he can to make that happen."

Percy really didn't want to talk about his bedroom activities with Apollo, but he had to defend the god however he could, "It's not about the sex. It's more meaningful than that. He's told me over and over that he's never felt like this with anyone else."

Poseidon was looking at Percy directly in the eyes now, "Again, he will say anything if that means he can get someone into bed. I'm sorry Percy, but I have known him much longer than you have. He has been the same way for thousands of years, and I doubt he is going to change."

Percy felt the anger slowly boiling over. His emotions were struggling in his head, and finally the dam broke, "If he doesn't love me, then why does he want the gods to grant me immortality? He wants to ask Zeus because he said he wanted me by his side. Why would he want me for an eternity if he didn't love me?"

Now Poseidon's eyes were widened, "Percy…have you two seriously talked about this?"

"Yeah and I said that I want to. I've never wanted something so badly in my life. I know we haven't been together long, but this feels _so_ right, dad."

The sea god stood up and began pacing back and forth, "My brother will not be pleased by this. You've already insulted him by turning down immortality once, and you know how he is when he feels insulted. He's liable to lash out because of this. When does Apollo plan on telling him?"

"I'm not sure…but I wanted to tell you first," said Percy, feeling upset because he could tell his father was angry with him.

"He's going to call a council with the rest of the gods," Poseidon continued. "Which will be interesting in of itself."

"Aphrodite is on our side," Percy added, hoping it would help. "And maybe Artemis will be too."

"They may help calm Zeus some, seeing as he's very fond of them. But, Percy, I don't think you realize how serious this could be."

Percy looked down at the floor, unable to meet his father's gaze. He and Apollo would most likely cause a huge mess on Olympus, all because they wanted to be together. But his own father wasn't even taking their relationship seriously. To say that Apollo didn't love him made Percy's blood run cold.

"Percy, it's not my intention to upset you. I'm trying to take a note from Athena and be rational for once. You're my son and I'm just looking out for you."

"I know," Percy replied, slightly crestfallen.

"Listen, if you and Apollo really do love each other, than I am happy for you. If you are seriously considering immortality it's going to be messy business."

Percy was thoughtful for a moment, "I should have taken it when you all first offered it to me…but things were different. I had Annabeth and I thought that was going to last."

"I must admit, I was a little saddened you didn't accept. If you were immortal, I would be able to keep an eye on you for awhile," Poseidon said with a smile.

That statement made Percy feel a little better, but it still felt like his insides were being twisted around. "Would you want me to be immortal?"

"Of course I would," said Poseidon, his face looking rather grim. "Before the pact was made between my brothers and myself, I sired many children. It was always painful to watch them grow old and die. In the old days, so many of my sons and daughters would die…many around the same time...it would consume me. Many of the storms you hear about in mythology were the result of my grief. If you were to be made immortal, I wouldn't have to experience that again."

Percy was grateful that his father had opened up to him, and was overjoyed that the sea god actually wanted him to be immortal.

"Know that whatever choice you make, I will support it. But, you of all people know what my brother is like. If he is angered by this, which he most likely will be, he will not make this easy for you."

* * *

In his cabin that night, Percy sat upright in bed, his mind still buzzing with the conversation with his father. Percy had expected a lot worse, but he was still left feeling uneasy. The demigod was not thrilled by what his father had said about Apollo…the god wasn't like that around him. Percy tried not to think about Apollo getting tired of him, but the distressing notion would not leave his mind. Everything his father had said had been weighing heavily on him for the entire day.

"How did it go?" said Apollo when appeared in the cabin at his usual time.

Percy proceeded to tell the god everything, not leaving any of the details out. He didn't want to hide anything from Apollo. "But, the important thing is that my dad will support us."

Apollo, who was sitting Indian style on Percy's bed, looked a little miffed, "I should have gone with you…I don't know why I chose not to. It would have been better."

"Don't worry…I think it was better I went alone. I don't know how he would have acted if you would have shown up with me."

The sun god gazed at Percy, sensing that there was something still troubling the boy. He hated the fact that Poseidon has said all of those things about him, and he was afraid Percy would start to believe them. "You're not telling me everything. There's something bothering you still."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want Apollo to know how was feeling, but he couldn't hold back. "…Are you sure that you're never going to get bored with me?"

"Of course I won't!" Apollo replied. "Percy, please don't let what your father said get to your head. You know how I feel about you."

"I know you love me, I don't doubt that at all. But my dad is right; you're used to getting anyone you want when you want. You've even said that yourself. I don't think I could deal with you going off and-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," said the now exasperated sun god. "Do you really believe I would see other people behind your back?"

Percy looked away from Apollo, unable to look him in the eye, "I mean…maybe not at first. But…do you really think that after thousands of years of getting who you want…you'll want to be stuck with _just_ me? For eternity?"

Percy immediately regretted what he had just said. Apollo looked mad, and that was something Percy was not used to seeing. Apollo was always carefree and happy, but the look across the god's face was almost terrifying.

"Even after everything I've said to you, you still don't believe me," said Apollo darkly. "I've opened myself up to you and it's still not enough."

"I'm sorry…but you can't blame me for being a little worried. This is _forever_ we're talking about here."

Apollo sneered at the comment, "Maybe it's you who doesn't want this. That's certainly what this is starting to sound like."

Percy was stunned, "Are you kidding me? Of course I want to be with you! Why would you even question it?"

Apollo was standing now, looking down at Percy angrily, "Because even after everything I said to you, you think that I would stoop that low. I'm used to my sister saying things like that to me, but coming from you it's hurtful."

"Look...I'm not trying to be hurtful but you know I'm telling the truth." Again, Percy regretted his words and wished he could develop a brake system for his brain.

"So you think I'm selfish?" said Apollo, facing Percy who was now standing as well.

Percy was mad that Apollo was getting angry over nothing, and found himself unable to hold his tongue. "Yeah, you are, because you go through so many lovers and don't care about their feelings! I don't want that to happen to me!"

"How dare you insult me like that?" Apollo yelled.

"Because it's true! You're _so_ incredibly selfish…and I don't give a damn if you threaten to turn me into something. I'd like to see you try something on me."

"I just might," Apollo warned. "Maybe that would teach you some respect!"

"You're one to talk about respect," Percy was really angry now, completely unable to hold anything back. "From what I've just heard, you don't respect anyone."

The sun god's eye brilliant eyes looked even more dangerous then, "Your father has no room to talk either. Do you have any idea how many lovers he went through back in the day? Probably _way_ more than I ever had, or did he fail to mention that? If anyone is disrespectful, it's him."

"Don't you dare talk about my dad that way," Percy warned.

The air between them was thick with tension. Percy could almost feel it running around him body like a heavy, black smoke. He and Apollo continued to argue, shouting and saying hurtful things that should not have been said. Apollo called Percy a childish brat, Percy said Apollo was a self-centered prick...and many other colorful words were shared between them. Insults were hurled like javelins before the breaking point was finally reached.

"I can end this now, you know," Apollo said, his voice taking on an icy quality. "I can disappear right now and you would never have see me again."

Percy was taken aback, but he was so angry the wheels in his head just kept turning, "Go ahead! You must really don't care if you're that eager to leave. My dad was right, you just stayed for the sex and you said whatever you could to get in my pants! Am I right?"

"Fine, if that's how you want it," Apollo said, an incensed glare in his eyes. "I can _easily_ replace you."

The look on Percy's face was absolutely heart breaking. Even after everything that had been said, that _single_ phrase hurt Percy more than he thought possible.

Apollo had not meant what he said and wished he could have taken it back, "Percy, I'm-"

"Get out," said Percy coldly.

Apollo reached for Percy but the boy stepped away, "Please, Percy-"

"I said **get out**!" Percy yelled. "If I'm so easy to replace then go fucking replace me!"

Apollo knew he should have stayed, but he let his anger and guilt get the better of him. In flash of light, he was gone, and Percy was left standing alone in his cabin. He couldn't remember feeling so hurt in his entire life. Their fight had been so stupid and pointless that it shouldn't have been a fight at all. Percy felt frustrated tears building up behind his eyes, threatening to spill at a moment's notice.

He couldn't help but think that Apollo was probably in the city right now, cruising around in the maserati looking for someone to "replace" him with. His blood ran cold at the thought, and the thought alone brought a tear trickling down his face. He felt stupid and weak, sitting in his cabin starting to cry over something like this. The fight had been completely stupid and he knew it. He was tired and frustrated beyond belief, which was never a good combination. Finally, as he laid down in his bed, he let the tears go. It was hard at first, because he was always told men weren't supposed to cry. But his emotions were wreaking havoc on his mind, practically coaxing the tears out of him.

All Percy wanted was to go to sleep, but sleep eluded him for the rest of the night.

* * *

_A/N: Please don't be mad at me! This wasn't where I was planning on having this chapter go. But, once I started writing my brain just went with this scenario. I hope, despite the content, that you guys liked it. I hope Poseidon came off as protective, not as a jerk. I didn't think Poseidon would treat his favorite son badly. And, I know their fight might sound a little stupid, but that was sort of the point. Most of the time when you fight with someone you love, it's so incredibly stupid (trust me, I know lol).  
_

_Please review! _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I decided to finish this chapter instead of doing things for work…which means I'm probably really behind. That's why I post a new chapter every two days...I'm such a procrastinator when it comes to work things. Oh well, this was much more fun to write! I wish I could do this for a living, but sadly, I can't. I have to pay the bills somehow (for those of you who don't pay bills yet, **ENJOY IT** while it lasts lol). _

_Anyways, enjoy chapter 11! A lot of you requested this, so I hope you like it :-D _

**Sunburn**

**Chapter 11**

Apollo didn't show up at camp for two nights in a row, which left Percy in an extremely foul mood. He felt angry and guilty about what had happened between him and the sun god. Plus, he was sleep deprived, which didn't help his mood either. Since the fight Percy had slept a total of about four hours. He was short with everyone, snapping at even the most basic comments. Though that didn't compare to what happened during sparring matches. Percy sent three of the Ares campers to the infirmary with a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and a cracked rib. He left various other injuries on quite a few of the other campers as well.

Yeah, it was obvious to everyone that the son of Poseidon was _not_ happy.

What made things worse was the fact that besides being angry with Apollo, Percy missed him. It had been a little less than three days, and Percy found himself missing Apollo like he hadn't seen him in weeks.

After dinner, Annabeth and Rachel managed to catch up with Percy before he went into his cabin. He was definitely not in the mood for the two girls. Ever since he had told them about Apollo they were more nosey than usual and he didn't want to talk to them about anything at the moment.

"Why are you being so bitchy?" asked Rachel, despite Percy's warning that he wanted to be left alone.

"Could you two _please_ leave me alone for more than a few minutes? The past two weeks you guys have been bugging the shit out of me ," Percy said bitterly, wanting nothing more than to be left alone.

"Well excuse us for being concerned for your well being," said Annabeth angrily. "Gods, Percy, you've been so angry the past two days. What is wrong with you?"

Rachel sighed, "Lovers' quarrel?"

"Look, that's really none of your business. Could you two just please leave me alone?" Percy said irritably. He didn't even wait for an answer; instead he opted to march straight into his cabin and shut the door in their faces. He could hear angry protests from both girls outside his door, but he frankly didn't care (even when Annabeth called him something not so nice in ancient Greek).

Percy took Riptide out of his pocket and slapped the weapon angrily on his dresser. He changed out of his sweaty clothes, feeling somewhat better when the soiled clothes were removed. But the feeling didn't last long. His mood soured again, his body feeling so drained from both emotional and physical fatigue. Clad in only his boxers, Percy turned and landed on his back on his bed. After only a few moments of lying there, Percy's eye lids felt like they weighed a ton. He maneuvered under the covers, wrapping himself up in the soft comforter. Even though his mind was racing, he found himself drifting into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Apollo felt like the biggest jerk alive. Yes, Percy had said some pretty nasty this to him, but seeing the heart broken look on Percy's face had been like a knife in his gut. He had hurt Percy badly, something he had no intention to do. Percy had said plenty of hurtful things to the god as well, but Apollo knew that saying he was going to replace Percy was exceedingly hurtful. He could never replace Percy, but he was so angry that the words just flew out of his mouth before he could think.

Apollo knew he had to see Percy; not being with him was killing him. The guilt was eating away at him and he had not felt this mad at himself in a very long time. He thought about going to see Artemis, but quickly decided against it. His sister had knack for insulting him (especially when he deserved it). She would probably just call him a big headed oaf like she usually did…and that's not what he needed.

After fulfilling his duties as the sun god, setting the sun like he always did, Apollo knew what he had to do. Without a second thought, he appeared in the all too familiar Poseidon cabin. It was dark with only a few slivers of moonlight sifting in through the curtains. Apollo's heart softened when he spotted a sleeping Percy curled up in the dark blue comforter, looking so cute the god could not help but smile goofily.

Quietly Apollo walked over and knelt beside the bed, content with just watching Percy sleep for a few moments. The boy looked considerably more peaceful than the last time Apollo saw him. The god laughed quietly when Percy let out a quiet snore, unconsciously snuggling deeper into the cocoon had made with the blankets. Apollo hesitantly reached forward, gently caressing the side of the demigod's face with his fingers.

Apollo ran his hand through Percy's untidy black hair, admiring the way the moonlight danced across the boy's face. A rush of adoration swept through him as he gazed upon the demigod. He was absolutely captivating. Apollo loved everything Percy possessed and he never dreamed he could be so happy. Looking upon Percy this way caused all the guilt to seep back into Apollo's stomach. How could he have said such a hurtful thing to the person he truly loved?

Percy, feeling the gentle touches, was roused from his sleep. Slowly, he opened his eyes, seeing Apollo right in front of him. He knew he should have still been angry, but looking into his bright eyes, the anger began to melt away. Apollo cupped Percy's face with his hand, and Percy leaned into it, releasing a content sigh.

"Hey you," Percy, his voice still raspy with tiredness.

Apollo gazed into Percy's sleepy eyes, looking for any hints of residual anger, "Percy…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean a word of it."

"I know," Percy replied more awake than before. "I'm sorry too…I didn't mean what I said either. I just let my dad get to me. I'm so sorry…"

Slowly Percy slid over in bed and raised his arm to open the covers, hinting Apollo to crawl in next to him. The god slipped into the warm covers, immediately gathering Percy into his arms. Percy sighed contently and snuggled himself against Apollo's chest. He breathed in deeply, surrounding himself with the god's scent. It was positively intoxicating, and suddenly all of the anger Percy had felt was gone.

"You know I could never replace you," Apollo said softly, trailing his thumb over Percy's perfectly formed lips. "You mean everything to me…"

"I shouldn't have doubted you," Percy said. "You've been so good to me and I acted like an idiot."

Apollo laughed softly. "We both did…but all that matters is that we're together right now. You know…we've only been apart for a little less than three days and it drove me insane."

"Me too," Percy agreed. "I hate it when you're not here. This is going to sound corny and stupid, but…"

Apollo grinned, pulled Percy flush against his chest, "Go on, tell me what you were going to say."

Percy blushed, "It's just…when you're not here it doesn't feel right. Gods, I can't even sleep properly when you're not in bed with me."

Apollo's eyes brightened even more, "As I have said before, you are entirely too cute for your own good."

Percy flushed red for the umpteenth time it seemed. Apollo always made him feel so loved. He let the feeling sweep through him, taking him to that familiar plateau of happiness he felt whenever he was with Apollo. Percy wanted to surround himself and drown in all the love Apollo gave to him.

Percy felt Apollo's fingers grasp at his chin, tilting him upwards so they were face to face. They kissed softly, which turned into a series of deep, slow kisses that had them both eager for more. Percy was always amazed how Apollo's lips seemed to burn into his very soul, igniting a fire in him so hot that he lost himself in it.

Apollo gripped at Percy's jutting hips, sliding his hands up the demigod's side. His hands met Percy's heaving chest, pushing his back against the bed. The god covered Percy's body with his own and their hot, moist mouths met in a heady kiss. Their tongues then snaked and slithered over each other and their arousals, now hard and pulsing, pressed together. Their hips rocked rhythmically and their legs tangled together. The sheets rustled and the bed springs creaked quietly as they explored each other's bodies.

"I love you," Percy breathed, letting his emotions wash over him.

"I love you too, Percy," Apollo breathed back against his younger lover's mouth. "_So _much."

Percy, as Apollo pressed kiss after hot kiss down his front, threaded his fingers into the god's hair and arched his back. His lips parted as he breathed fast and deep, shivers running up and down his spine. He felt Apollo's sultry tongue trace slick circles and lines over his chest, gliding over his nipples and tasting his skin. Apollo hooked a finger underneath the hem of Percy's boxers, slowly pulling the garment down the boy's legs.

"Apollo…" Percy moaned deeply, his body on fire.

Gods, Apollo was so good with his mouth. His soft lips caressed Percy's body with such passion. Each stroke of his tongue and each balmy exhalation of his breath was as sharp and crisp as an electric shock to Percy; the faint light in the room accentuated everything. He released a moan as Apollo descended him, his lips zigzagging down to his throbbing sex. Apollo almost reached it, his chin brushing against the weeping tip of Percy's cock and...

He pulled away. Percy clawed at Apollo's hair frantically, desperate to feel that hot, humid mouth envelop his pulsing length. He felt a firm hand slide over the curve of his hip and fingers dig into his flesh.

"Apollo…why-"

Apollo silenced the younger man with a firm kiss, and then looked deeply into Percy's eyes with a smirk, "I want to try something else tonight…if that's ok with you."

"What did you have in mind?" Percy asked, his blood still surging rapidly through his body.

Apollo grabbed Percy by the shoulders, maneuvering them around until Percy's body was pressing Apollo's into the mattress. The god spread his legs so Percy could fit comfortably in between them. "I want you to take me this time…"

The look on Percy's face could best be described as someone who got their birthday present early. "You really want me to?"

Apollo nodded, laughing softly at the look spread about his lover's face. He wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, kissing the demigod deeply. "Yeah, I think you've earned it," he said sarcastically.

Percy's entire body quivered at the thought of taking Apollo. He had thought of about it plenty of times, but never pressed because the god gave him so much pleasure that it was hard to think of anything else. The god was always so intent on being on top, and Percy figured it was just in his nature. But the demigod grew nervous all of the sudden, thinking that he wouldn't be able to pleasure Apollo the way the god always pleasured him.

Apollo could sense Percy's apprehension, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He kissed Percy then, hoping to erase all of the doubts in his lover's mind.

It was Percy who deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue fervently against Apollo's. The sun god moaned into Percy's mouth, inciting Percy's pleasure even more. The kiss gradually became more intense. Percy tangled his fingers in Apollo's hair, growling and pulling their mouths closer together. Teeth gnashed and lips were bitten, sending tremors through both of their bodies. Quickly Apollo's clothes were removed, both groaning at the skin on skin contact.

Apollo's head was spinning with lust as aching heat engulfed his thighs and groin. Percy crushed their bodies together, allowing Apollo to feel their racing hearts. Percy's lips continued on their trail, completely covering the god's neck and chest in soft, gentle kisses. He could feel how hot Apollo's skin was, and it only further fueled his passion. Feeling Apollo writhing and moaning beneath him gave him a sense of power and belonging, knowing that he was the _only_ one who could drive the god this mad with desire. Seeing Apollo like this was too much; it made Percy's arousal ache painfully in anticipation.

Slowly reaching over Apollo's body, Percy grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. Apollo watched with darkened eyes as Percy covered his middle finger generously. Apollo was glad to see Percy's nervousness was gone, his newfound confidence an incredible turn on.

Slowly, Percy slid his slicked up middle finger into Apollo, relishing in how tight he felt. As he slid his finger all the way in, he could only imagine what it would be like to be inside. The god writhed, wanting to feel more of Percy inside him. It had been quite a long time since let another top him, and he almost forgot about amazing it felt. As Percy slowly thrust the digit in and out, Apollo moaned in a way Percy had never heard him moan before, and it turned him on even more.

"You don't have to be gentle," Apollo rasped, his facing slightly red. "Believe me, you won't hurt me."

Not wanting to disappoint, Percy shoved another finger inside of Apollo, thrusting faster this time. He crooked his fingers, searching for the spot that he _knew_ would make Apollo cry out. Sure enough, as soon as he reached his destination, Apollo arched his back and moaned so loudly that it surprised the younger demigod.

"Gods, Percy!" Apollo moaned, gripped Percy's arm. "_Again_."

Percy was in awe by the sight before him. Apollo's gorgeous body was glistening with sweat and he was biting his lower lip in way that Percy found extremely sexy. Their eyes met in a sensual gaze at Percy continued to push his fingers in and out of the god's body. Apollo gripped the sheets as Percy hit his prostate stroke after stroke. His entire body tingled, feeling as though there were lightning bolts streaming through him. Suddenly, Percy added a third finger, drawing a loud, long moan from the god. He wanted Percy desperately now and couldn't wait any longer.

"_Please_," Apollo said in a way that made Percy's whole body shiver.

A mischievous smile formed on Percy's face, deciding he was going to give the god a taste of his own medicine, "Please what?"

Apollo glared up at Percy, trying to keep his composure despite the fact that Percy was still thrusting his fingers inside him, "This is not the time to be cheeky."

With the wicked look still plastered on his face, Percy laid on top of Apollo again. He began licking and nipping at the god's earlobe, "You have to tell me what you want…or else you're not going to get it."

Apollo growled in frustration, and then gasped when Percy's bit the shell of his ear roughly. He was not used to giving up control, but this was his Percy, he shouldn't let his pride get in the way now.

"Tell me," Percy whispered against Apollo's ear. The god could feel Percy smirking against him. "I want to hear you say it."

"Fuck me, Percy," Apollo said finally, moaning loudly as Percy's fingers brushed against his prostate once again.

The demigod smiled triumphantly, feeling his blood pounding behind his ears. Percy quickly removed his fingers and retrieved the lube from the nightstand drawer again. He coated his raging erection on with the cool liquid, hissing at the feel of it. Then, he positioned himself between Apollo's bent legs and placed the head of his cock at his lover's entrance. Percy was shaking now as well, and he was a little nervous about how long he could last. He was so turned on and seeing Apollo groaning beneath him was arousing him even more.

Ever so slowly, Percy pressed his cock through the tight ring of muscle, moaning at how tightly Apollo's insides squeezed and molded around him. Apollo was moaning as well, feeling the demigod's large cock stretching and filling him. Apollo couldn't take his eyes off the younger man of top of him, his love for the boy filling every corner of his body. The god gripped Percy's hand tightly, lacing their fingers together as he did.

Apollo saw stars dancing behind his eyes when Percy thrust wholly into his body. Percy let out an obscene groan at the feeling of Apollo's passage squeezing and molding tightly around his cock. It was better than he imagined, the only thing that felt better was when Apollo was inside him.

"_Perseus," _the god sighed, gripping at the muscles of Percy's back.

The way Apollo said Percy's name was a like a prayer to his soul, filling him with so much pride and lust that he thought he was going to burst from it. Every nerve in his body was on edge. But, at last, Percy picked up the pace and was thrusting quickly inside of Apollo. He was trying everything he could do keep control of his sensitive body. Apollo's body was just so deliciously tight and warm around him.

The coiled tension inside of Apollo was wrapped up so tightly and was ready to snap at any moment. His blood surged and boiled throughout his body hot and fast, leaving him in a panting state of euphoria. Percy felt absolutely incredible, and the god suddenly wondered why he hadn't let Percy do this months ago. Sparks of pleasure were rushing through him, encompassing him in a warmth that he had almost forgotten.

Percy's instincts took over as he continued plunging into Apollo harder and deeper, making sure to strike Apollo's prostate with each thrust. Apollo was aroused to the point of begging, wanting more of whatever Percy could give him.

"You feel so amazing," Percy said through strained breath.

Apollo couldn't form the words to respond. Instead he moaned into Percy's ear, gripping at whatever part of Percy he could. Suddenly, Apollo felt a surge of warmth run throughout his entire body. All of his muscles tensed, his heart beat wildly in chest, and he gripped at Percy's back even tighter. Percy continued thrusting into him almost brutally, grunting into the god's neck as he thrust faster and faster.

"Oh shit, _Percy_…keep going!" Apollo pleaded.

Percy was barely holding back and was ready to explode. His entire body was bathed with an aching need for release, yet he kept pounding into the god with brutal force, drawing a cry from him with each thrust. Gazing down at Apollo, Percy could not help but think how lucky he was.

A scorching fire formed deep within Apollo, finding its target instantly. Bright lights consumed his vision, his cock pulsed and his body stiffened. With a wailing cry, Apollo shouted Percy's name as his cock erupted, spilling his seed in thick streams over his chest and stomach.

Apollo's inner walls clasped around Percy so tightly during his orgasm it caused Percy to cry out. The friction and tightness of Apollo was just too much to handle, and moments later he climaxed, filling Apollo to the brim with his release. There was so much liquid that it spilled out onto the bed. Percy found that he couldn't old himself up anymore, his arms trembling from his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Apollo, who wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Both Percy and Apollo were still for quite a few moments, basking in the afterglow. Apollo ran in his fingers through Percy's matted hair, kissing the boy softly on the cheek. Percy sighed happily, resting his head on the god's shoulder.

"I love make up sex," Apollo said, drawing a laugh from the boy on top of him.

"Was that alright?" Percy asked, still resting against Apollo's shoulder.

"There are no words to describe how wonderful that was," the god replied, still seeing faint stars behind his eyes.

It didn't take long for Percy to fall into a deep sleep, trapping Apollo underneath him. Apollo smiled, not minding that Percy's toned body was pinning his as he slept. Judging by what he had said earlier, Percy hadn't got much sleep lately. He continued to run his fingers through Percy's hair, admiring the softness of it. He knew that this would not be the last fight he and Percy would have. But, if they made up like this every time, Apollo didn't mind at all.

Looking up at the ceiling, Apollo thought of Poseidon. He was grateful that the god was supporting their relationship, but was still not happy with what was said about him. At least that was one milestone out of the way. Now all that was left was to confront Zeus...and that was going to be a _very _interesting task.

* * *

_A/N: So yeah, Percy finally got his turn! I really hope you all liked this chapter. I was going to have the fight last another chapter, but I decided against it. Honestly, I'm getting to the point where I don't know how many chapters this should have. I want to keep writing, but I know if I do it'll just hit a brick wall eventually. But I don't want to end this too abruptly either. Any suggestions? Let me know!_

_Please review! _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: __**Sorry**__ it took so long to update guys! Real life interrupted my writing for awhile._

_So, I finished reading The Mortal Instruments series, and I must say I enjoyed it immensely (despite being grossed out on more than one occasion). I was a bit worried when I first started, because I heard it was being compared to Twilight. And, if you must know, I hate Twilight with the passion of a thousand burning suns…sorry Twilight fans. __Oh, another shameless plug!__ I wrote a one shot about Jace and Alec! Go take a look if you'd like! _

_And, because of the series, I'm officially a Magnus/Alec shipper. I ADORE them! I may write a story about them once I finish this one. We'll see what goes._

_Ok, back to what's important. Enjoy chapter 12!_

**Sunburn**

**Chapter 12**

A week after their fight and subsequent make up, Percy and Apollo had quickly settled back to normalcy. Ever since that night Apollo had been hell bent showing Percy exactly how much he loved him. It was obvious to Percy just how guilty the god felt, but he wasn't complaining on the methods Apollo had chosen to make it up to him.

But, despite everything, Percy was beginning to feel a little apprehensive. His mind was at an almost relentless war with itself. Love, guilt and confusion were his constant companions, bubbling up inside him like acid. It was like Apollo could sense this in Percy, and had not pressed the immorality issue for the entire week.

He thought of his mom, and all of his friends. The more he thought of them, the more saddened he felt. The thought of his mother dying made him sick, and the thought of living on forever after her death just seemed like torture. And having to see all his friends…Annabeth, Grover, Rachel, Nico…how could he spend forever without them?

But then he thought of Apollo, and how absolutely wonderful he was. He loved the god completely…unconditionally. And Apollo loved him back with the exact same intensity. When he was with Apollo everything else just disappeared…nothing else mattered. The god meant everything to Percy and his emotions were so strong it almost scared him. Whenever Apollo kissed him or touched him, it felt like a million fireworks were going off at once. He never wanted to lose that feeling…_ever_.

He was feeling so confused and anxious that it finally made him turn to his friends. One day during free time, Percy pulled Annabeth and Grover (who was taking a break from his travels) aside and explained everything that was happening. Grover had been away for so long, making only short visits to camp, had no idea what was going with Percy and Apollo. The satyr seemed shocked by it, especially since he assumed that Percy and Annabeth would get back together eventually. He didn't have a clue that Percy was into guys.

"Why didn't you tell me, Percy?" Grover asked, looking sullen. "I know I'm not here all the time, but I'd like to know what's going on your life."

"I know…I'm sorry, Grover," Percy apologized, an equally sullen look on his face. "Everything's been like a whirlwind lately."

"Don't be mad at him, Grover," said Annabeth in a comforting tone. "It's obvious he's had a lot to think about."

Grover sat back on Percy's bed (they had retreated to the Poseidon cabin for privacy) and was nervously clicking his hooves together. "But, wow…immortality? That's big…like, _huge_."

"That's why this has been so hard for me," Percy relented. "I love Apollo, but knowing I'll live on while everyone I care about dies…I don't know what to do."

"Whatever you do, don't rush into this. I know Apollo can be very persuasive, but Grover is right. This is a huge deal and I can only imagine what Zeus is going to do. But you said your dad's ok with this?"

Percy nodded, "He seemed actually happy with the idea of me being immortal. It would probably be nice having a son around that's not a jerk like Triton is half the time."

There was a long paused between the three before Percy spoke again, "And I already feel like I've rushed into it. That night at Montauk I felt sure that immortality was what I wanted…"

"You let your emotions get the better of you," Grover replied.

Annabeth nodded, "He's right, and when you let your emotions get to you like that you can make rash decisions that aren't exactly the best choice."

Percy ran his hands through his hair. Did he simply let his emotions get the better of him? He felt so sure of himself when Apollo had asked him to be with him forever. At first, he had only thought of the benefits: Apollo, love, and eternal youth. It wasn't until later that the negatives started seeping into his mind.

Percy caught Annabeth starring at him for a minute with a faraway look in her eyes. Percy usually had a hard time reading the daughter of Athena's stormy eyes, but the look she was giving him was almost sad…or heartbroken. Suddenly Percy felt stupid and guilty knowing that he hadn't really thought about Annabeth's feelings. They were obviously broken up, but Percy still wondered from time to time whether or not Annabeth still harbored feelings for him. There were a few times, judging by the way she acted, that there was still something there. The look in her eyes at that moment pretty much made that clear.

"You really love him, don't you?" Annabeth asked softly as she tugged at the ends of her blonde hair.

"Yes," Percy replied with absolute certainty.

Annabeth's eyes suddenly looked a little red and glossy, and after a few seconds she was standing up and heading for the door. "I've got to get some things ready for the next activity. We'll…we'll talk later ok?"

And just like that, she was out the door. Grover and Percy exchanged knowing looks as the blonde retreated from the cabin.

* * *

Apollo, knowing that something was off with Percy, decided to give the boy a few days to clear his head. They had been together practically every night for nearly a month, and he figured Percy needed his space. Apollo felt a little nervous about Percy's recent mood change. He was still the same Percy, but the god knew that deep down something was bothering the demigod. He knew that his lover was still grappling with the idea of immortality, and Apollo couldn't help but think that Percy was beginning to change his mind.

After leaving Percy to his thoughts those two days, Apollo appeared in front of Percy. The boy was sitting up in bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of old looking pajama bottoms. Looking into those sea green eyes made Apollo acutely aware of how much he missed being with Percy. Percy smiled up at him and his heart nearly melted. The god went over and sat next to Percy in his bed, gathering the boy up in his arms. It was Percy who brought their lips together, kissing Apollo softly and sweetly.

"I missed you," Percy admitted softly, resting his head on Apollo's shoulder.

Apollo smiled, breathing in the scent of Percy's hair, "And I missed you, Percy."

"Where were you the past two days? I waited up for you both nights and you never showed up."

Percy's tone wasn't angry, but Apollo could sense the sadness in it. He ran his fingers through the soft locks of Percy's hair and pressed up against him, just wanting to _feel_ the demigod. Percy's body heat radiated off of him like soothing waves.

"I'm sorry, but…I thought you needed some time to yourself," Apollo said, and just as Percy tried to cut him off, he placed a finger on the boy's lips. "Percy, I know something bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."

Percy looked down and away from Apollo's gaze. He wasn't quite sure what to tell his lover…because he was afraid that if he let out his true feelings it would just upset him. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Apollo.

Apollo caressed the right side of Percy's face, "Don't worry…you can tell me anything."

"You're right, there is something bothering me. But, please don't be upset with what I'm about to say. It's just…I've been thinking about immorality…_a lot,_ actually. It's not that I don't want to be with you; I love you so much and being with you is amazing. I just don't know how I'll deal with seeing my friends and family die. And I know I'll get close to other people...and I'll have to see them die too. It'll keep happening over and over again. How do you handle it?"

Apollo placed his hand on Percy back, rubbing small circles into his skin, "I won't lie to you…it's difficult. I've had many friends die, and it was painful. But I learned to take comfort in the people I have around me…even if my family is a bit…_interesting_ at times. But we stand by one another when we have to. That's what's important."

Percy thought of the rest of the Olympians gods for a moment. Many of them were still not terribly fond of Percy, which unsettled him. Apollo had spent thousands of years with them; of course he got along with most of them. But, Percy could not help but think that, no matter what, the gods wouldn't accept him. How could he spend eternity with people who did not respect him, even after everything he had done for them? Percy's stomach began to coil in on itself, and he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick.

"I don't have to ask Zeus now if you don't want me to," said Apollo before he pressed his lips to Percy's forehead. "We can wait as long as you'd like."

"I…I really don't think it matters how long we wait or don't wait. Either way…I'll see them all die."

Apollo took hold of Percy's hands, looking into the demigod's eyes trying to read them. Apollo suddenly felt a wave of guilt building inside himself. He felt as though he had sprung this on Percy too quickly and didn't give the boy enough time to think it through. Percy was only 17 years old after all…how could Apollo expect him to make such a huge decision like this when he was so young?

"Percy…I'm sorry."

The demigod's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

Apollo cupped Percy's face in his hands, "I'm sorry for rushing you. I sprung this on you way too fast. It's such a huge decision…and I feel like you need more time to think about it. If you truly want this, I want you to be _completely_, one hundred perfect sure. I would hate myself if you went through with this and ended up regretting it."

Percy leaned forward, kissing the god softly on the lips. His entire body tingled just from the soft contact. His mind was spinning again as his brain conjured thought after bewildering thought. He loved Apollo with all his heart and he desperately wanted to be with. But the thought of leaving all of his friends behind…never growing old while they all withered away, made it feel like ice was running through his veins.

"I'm sorry…I don't want to seem like I'm backpedaling," Percy said softly.

Apollo looked at Percy for a moment, running his hand down Percy's face, "I know this is a big decision. But, I want you know that I'll wait for you…no matter how long it takes."

"You would really wait for me?"

"Percy, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're the love of my life. I would wait a thousand years for you if that's what it took…because you mean more to me than anything in this world. That's not going to change."

They sat on the bed a little while longer, talking about the same issue until fatigue began to set in. Apollo onto Percy as they lowered onto the bed, settling against each other as they always did. Percy loved the fact that Apollo held him as though he was the most precious thing in the world.

"_What if I can't do this? _" was Percy's final thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: I know this is shorter than the previous chapters but bear with me. Like I said, real life has been a bitch and it's been a pain just getting this chapter finished. The next chapter will be longer though, promise!  
_

_As for the next few chapters: there might be some type of closure situation with Annabeth, and I'll write something nice and sexy for Percy's 18__th__ birthday. Sound good? _

_Please review! _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you all so, so much for the lovely reviews! _

_The reason I haven't updated lately is because my brother-in-law passed away on the 19__th__ after a five year battle with cancer, so writing hasn't really been my top priority. To me, family __**always**__ comes first, especially in times like this. __He was like a real brother to me and I knew him for almost ten years...so it's been very difficult. But I went back to writing this because it helps take my mind away just for a few seconds. _

_So, do me a favor and go give someone in your family a hug. Please? __You don't know how long you're going to have someone in your life so make sure you tell them how much they mean to you!_

_Ok, sorry for being all cryptic and sappy. Please enjoy chapter 13. _

**Sunburn**

**Chapter 13 **

The last few weeks of camp seemed to fly by in the blink of an eye. Percy would again be thrown back into the normal mortal world, where he would begin his senior year of high school. Most kids would be excited to start their senior year, but after all Percy had been through it didn't seem like that big of a deal. It didn't help that he knew his teachers (and his mom) would be hounding him about college, something which he hadn't even thought of.

The only thing Percy was excited about was his 18th birthday. Turning 18 was a milestone for any demigod, seeing as most demigods didn't live that long. Somehow Percy had made it, and he was incredibly grateful. However, he was slightly nervous because he and Apollo had finally decided to tell Percy's mom about their relationship. He honestly had no idea how his mother would react to it. But, despite his worry, he was excited nonetheless because his mom and Paul were taking him out.

There was another, more erotic, reason why Percy was excited for his birthday. Only a few days before, Apollo promised him something wonderful. The god's words still sent a shiver down Percy's spine.

"I'll make you feel wonderful, Percy," Apollo had said, his thumb tracing small, maddening circles on Percy's hip, almost tickling him. "I'll spread you out on my bed and kiss every single gorgeous inch of you."

A hot shiver raced up Percy's spine just at the thought. He breathed deeply trying to calm himself, but there wasn't much he could do about the squirmy feeling in his chest. It was like there were whole platoons of butterflies fluttering around in there, tickling at the inside of his ribs.

Percy's mind again traveled back to that night, and the back of his neck prickled as Apollo's words washed over him like the god was actually there.

"So sweet and slow, baby," Apollo had uttered as his fingers hooked in the collar of Percy's shirt, dragging it down a little to press a kiss to his throat, "and in the shower afterwards, my hands all over you while you're all wet, shaking because maybe it's too soon but you want more anyway. You'd let me press you up against the tile and let me love you again."

Percy sighed with frustration, wishing that Apollo was in his cabin to do _exactly_ what he promised to days before. But Percy was leaving camp tomorrow and his birthday was only a couple days away. He and Apollo had decided to spend those few days apart. Because when they parted (even if it was just for a day) the sex was incredible. When they were together again, you would think they had not seen each other in weeks. The feelings between them were so hot and needy it was practically explosive.

Despite his mind being in lust-induced frenzy, Percy couldn't help but notice the way Annabeth had been acting. Ever since telling her about Apollo wanting him to be immortal, Annabeth had been distant…and even a little cold. That was not like the Annabeth Percy knew, and it was starting to get to him. Despite everything that had happened between them, Percy always felt that he and Annabeth were still fairly close. Now it seemed like their friendship was fractured…and Percy was afraid that if he didn't talk to her, they would be completely broken.

So, the final night of camp, Percy pulled Annabeth aside, hoping to find out just what was going on. She seemed surprised when he came up to her asking her to talk, "I'm sorry, Percy, but I still have to pack…"

"Please, Annabeth?" Percy asked, grabbing her by the wrist. "It'll only take a few minutes, I promise. Then you can pack."

Reluctantly, Annabeth agreed to go along. Percy led to her the back of his cabin so they would have some privacy from the other campers. The last thing he wanted was for Clarisse to start bugging them _again _(Clarisse had a knack for that, despite being on good terms with them now).

Percy turned and faced Annabeth, resting his shoulder against the cabin wall. Annabeth was visibly uncomfortable and kept fidgeting with the beads on her camp necklace. "So, what did you want to talk about? I really should be getting ready to go home…"

"You've just been acting…weird around me lately. You're not like yourself…it's like you don't even want to be around me."

Annabeth's fidgeting hands moved to play with the ends of her blonde hair, "Of course I want to be around you, Percy. I'm sorry if it seems that way."

"Then what's up? I know I'm not over exaggerating either. Grover noticed too. He says he's never seen you act this way before."

Annabeth shifted her gaze from the ground up to Percy's eyes. A familiar faraway look appeared in her eyes again, but then suddenly it looked as though she were about to cry. Percy was always uncomfortable around crying people, but seeing Annabeth cry was never a good thing. It usually took a lot for the daughter of Athena to cry.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth replied, wiping the solitary tear that feel from her gray eyes. "I'm being an idiot. I don't even know what's going on with my head lately. I'm supposed to be _rational._"

Percy was confused, "What are you talking about?"

The blonde sighed, desperately trying to keep herself in check, "My feelings are completely irrational. I shouldn't being feeling and thinking the way I have been. It's not healthy and there's no point for it."

"You're not making any sense right now…and it's kind of freaking me out," Percy said honestly. Annabeth was _never_ like this.

Annabeth looked incredulously at Percy then, "You really are obtuse, Seaweed Brain."

Then, in a blink of an eye, Annabeth was standing right in front of Percy, only mere inches apart. Percy's eyes widened, realizing just how close Annabeth was to him. They were so close Percy could feel Annabeth's body heat radiating from her body. Annabeth continued to inch closer and closer until her lips lightly brushed against Percy's.

"Whoa!" Percy said as he quickly backed away from Annabeth. "What are you doing?"

Annabeth seemed to jump back at least a foot, her hands covering her mouth like she couldn't believe what she had done. Percy could hear muffled cursing coming out over her covered mouth. Percy was just as shocked as she was…he was in complete disbelief that Annabeth had just kissed him. She actually _kissed_ him!

Annabeth began apologizing in a frenzy of words, "Oh gods, I'm so, so, so sorry, Percy! I don't know what I was thinking…I wasn't thinking at all! This isn't me!"

Percy, still in shock, replied calmly, "It's ok. Just…why?"

Annabeth looked like she was going to start crying again. "Percy can't you see? The reason I've been avoiding you is because it's just too hard being around you knowing…knowing that you love someone else now. I've been trying so hard to get over you."

"Annabeth, I-"

"Please let me finish, Percy. When I found out about you and Apollo, I was happy for you. I still am, but it's hard. After everything we went through together, I thought we would be together and everything would be wonderful. But when you told me that…that you wanted to end things I was surprised. I hid it though...because I knew it was hard for you to open up to me like you did. I was proud of you in a way, but it still hurt. Then…when you told me about Apollo…I don't know. It almost made me feel like what we had was nothing."

"Of course it meant something to me," Percy said softly. "Why would you even think that way?"

"Well…we broke up and a month or so later you and Apollo started…seeing each other. If that's what you want to call it. I sort of felt replaced in a sense."

"That's not the case at all," Percy added, placing a comforting hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Apollo and I just sort of happened. I was surprised too."

Annabeth sighed, "I know I sound ridiculous, but all of this has been eating away at me. I haven't been able to tell anyone either. I'm sorry to hurl all this at you…and gods, I'm sorry I kissed you. I don't know what came over me."

"Stop apologizing, there's no need to," Percy said, his hand still on Annabeth's shoulder. "You've been bottling this up for way too long and I'm glad you told me. But listen, you're an amazing person and you are going to make someone really, really happy someday. I know you are."

"Thank you for understanding…I don't think I deserve it though," Annabeth said as she wiped the final tear from her face. She was determined not to cry.

"Stop beating yourself up, Annabeth. Do you feel any better though?"

Annabeth smiled softly, "I really do. Thank you, Percy. For everything."

Percy pulled Annabeth into a friendly hug, "You're my best friend; nothing's going to change that, ok?"

Percy released Annabeth, and after a few more words they said goodnight to each other. Percy let out a huge breath of air once Annabeth was back in her cabin. He never expected something like that from Annabeth, but he was glad that they had reached the closure that she needed.

Percy was just glad Apollo had not been there…that would have made things about a million times worse. But he still planed on telling the god what happened; he didn't want to keep anything from him. But it still wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

But as Percy walked back into his cabin for the night, he had no idea that Apollo had indeed seen the entire thing from Olympus. It wasn't often that Apollo would watch Percy that way, but he was missing his lover badly at that point. What he saw when he peered down at Camp Half-Blood shocked him to say the least.

When Annabeth's lips touched Percy, Apollo swore he felt his blood boil. For a split second, he thought of all sorts of terrible things he could do to her, but quickly pushed the thoughts away. He knew Percy wouldn't be too happy if he went down there and vaporized his friend like that. That would be in poor taste. Plus, Athena would be quite angry…and she's wasn't pleasant when she was angry.

He wasn't mad at Percy, but jealously welled up within like he had never felt before. _He_ was the only one allowed to touch Percy.

And he was going to remind Percy of that fact. In very pleasurable ways.

* * *

_A/N: Again, sorry this was a little shorter than the other chapters. I intended this to be a bit longer, but the words weren't coming to me. I hope the whole sequence with Percy and Annabeth was relatable. I get irritated when I read stories about these two and they are completely OOC. Most fics depict Annabeth as a bitch and Percy as a complete jerk when they fight/break up. I don't think they would act that way with each other. _

_Next chapter: birthday fun with Apollo ;) Should be good times. _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hi everyone. I apologize that this took a little while, but if you read the author note from last chapter than you know why. _

_I added a poll to my profile about what one-shot I should write next. Go vote! _

_I hope you all like this chapter! It's a bit more…dirty than the others lol. Enjoy!_

**Sunburn**

**Chapter 14**

Percy was lying in his bed gazing thoughtfully up at the ceiling. He'd been home for two days, which eased his mind greatly. There was always something soothing about coming home and being able to sleep in his own bed and spending time with his family. His mom has welcomed him with open arms, and of course made blue food as soon as they got home.

Now, the night before his birthday, Percy was growing anxious (for more than one reason). First, Apollo was finally going to meet his mom and Paul, which was going to be interesting. On the way home, Percy had told his mom that he was seeing someone, to which Sally replied that she couldn't _wait_ to meet his new boyfriend. But, Percy neglected to tell her that said boyfriend was actually the god of the sun.

"So what's his name?" Sally had asked on the drive home.

Percy's mind blanked for a moment before blurting out the first name that came to his mind, "Fred."

Percy cringed for a moment, thinking of the time when Apollo has disguised himself as a homeless man named Fred when they were searching for Artemis. 'Fred' looked so different from Apollo that it took a haiku for Percy to know who it was.

"Well, Fred is a lucky guy," Sally had said. "I really can't wait to meet him. I can tell by the look on your face right now that he makes you happy."

Sally then insisted that Percy's new boyfriend come to dinner with them for his birthday. Percy swallowed thickly but decided that it would be a good idea. Though Percy knew his mom would know something was different about 'Fred' (she could see through the Mist after all). He felt a little bad lying to his mom about Apollo's identity, but he wasn't ready to argue with his mom about it after not seeing her for months. He wanted to the next few days to be as peaceful as possible.

Now Percy's mind had drifted to Apollo, and he couldn't help but wonder when the god would fulfill his promise. Though it had only been a few days without him, Percy had felt like it had been weeks. He _really _wanted to know what Apollo had in store for him. It had been on his mind for days and he was finding it difficult to focus on anything else. Percy was still amazed at how Apollo had managed to capture all of his senses, making it had to focus on anything that didn't involved the god. He was completely hooked.

As the time passed by Percy found himself growing more and more fatigued. Normally he would have got up and changed into his pajamas, but he was just too comfortable. Absently he glanced over at his alarm clock, noticing the bright blue display now read exactly 12:00. He was officially 18.

'Happy birthday to me,' thought Percy tiredly.

No matter how hard he fought it, sleep seemed to be taking over. Percy closed his eyes and felt himself drifting to sleep. Just as Percy was pulled into dreamland, he was awoken when he felt something shift on the side of his bed like a weight had been placed on it. He rolled over in bed, his blurry eyes trying to focus on the image before him.

"Hey there," said a familiar, soothing voice.

Percy rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He was in that strange stage between waking and sleeping and he couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. Everything seemed fuzzy for a moment before his brain kicked in a put everything back into focus. Percy smiled as Apollo came into view, his beauty was almost too much for him to handle.

"No, you're not dreaming," said Apollo, knowing what Percy was about to ask.

Apollo leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Percy's lips. Even the most miniscule contact sent sparks through Percy's body; feeling Apollo's lips on his again was like a breath of fresh air. The demigod kissed Apollo back softly, wrapping his arms around the god's neck. Soon their kiss grew more heated and needy, and Percy found himself pulling Apollo on top of him. It felt like a dam had broken open as they kissed, their feelings and emotions pouring out of them through their mouths.

"I missed you, Percy," Apollo said tenderly against Percy's lips.

"I missed you too," Percy replied as he cupped the god's face in his hands.

Their lips met over and over in kiss after searing kiss. Percy and Apollo couldn't keep their hands off each other. They kissed deeply for a long time, savoring the feeling of their lips and bodies pressed so closely together. Every so often a tiny moan would escape Percy's throat, driving Apollo crazy each time he heard it. His mind was slowly being taken over by lust, and he had to feel Percy's skin against his fingers _now_.

Apollo's hands traveled underneath Percy's shirt, feeling the hot, toned skin underneath. He pinched Percy's nipples painfully, and then lowered slightly to lick them with his long tongue. Percy moaned deeply, his body aching for Apollo. Suddenly Apollo surged up and kissed him once more, grinding his large erection into Percy's. Both of them groaned at the contact and Percy gripped at Apollo's hips to increase the friction.

"I believe I owe you a birthday present," said Apollo with a playful gleam in his eyes. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."

Percy did as he was told, and for a moment he felt a strange, swirling sensation throughout his entire body. It was almost as though he had been swept up in a really strong gust of wind. The swirling feeling stopped, and Percy could tell that he was standing up now. His eyes were still closed, but he could feel Apollo's presence behind him. He shivered as the god ran his hands over his shoulders and down his back.

"Open your eyes," Apollo said as he pressed a kiss to Percy's neck.

Percy did as he is told and nearly gasped at the sight. Before him was a large bed with a wrought iron headboard, which looked ridiculously comfortable with its dark red comforter. On the two nightstands next to the bed were a bunch of candles, encasing the room in a warm, sensual glow. Above the bed was a large window that over looked the night sky and a sandy beach.

"Do you like it?" asked the god, slowly turning Percy to face him.

No matter how many times Percy looked at Apollo, he was always taken aback by how amazingly gorgeous he was. He was shirtless (a sight Percy would _never_ get tired of), and the light from the candles turned his skin a deep bronze color. His blonde hair looked more like a golden halo and his eyes were as bright as ever. Percy knew he was practically gawking but he couldn't help himself. But, Apollo seemed to be enjoying it judging by the smile on his face.

"I love it," Percy replied, racking his eyes up and down the beautiful form in front of him. "It's perfect." As much as Percy loved the room, that wasn't what he was talking about.

Apollo reached out and pulled Percy toward him, their bodies melding together perfectly. He kissed Percy passionately, slanting his mouth, beckoning Percy to open his with his tongue. Percy's mind went blissfully blank, his mouth opening into the kiss to allow Apollo's tongue to slide and roll within his mouth. He felt the god's hands travel down the sides of his body so he could wrap his arms around Percy's waist. The kiss grew even hotter. Their hunger scorching each of them with its violent heat. Lips bruised as their tongues battled for dominance.

Slowly Apollo pulled away from Percy and took a few steps back. He gazed at his lover, noticing that he had way too many clothes on. Normally he would have removed Percy's clothes himself, but he had another idea.

"Take them off," the god said.

Percy blushed prettily at the command (Apollo was still amazed the boy could blush). He smiled mischievously then, slowly pulling his dark blue t-shirt over his head and throwing it aside. Apollo couldn't help but lick his lips as Percy's body was revealed to him. Percy kicked off his socks and shoes before unbuttoning his jeans. Once the denim was slipped from his legs, Percy locked eyes with Apollo. He sensually hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and oh so slowly pulled them down. Apollo loved that fact that Percy liked to tease him this way. The demigod before him had become quite the vixen that past few months, and Apollo wouldn't have it any other way.

Once Percy was completely nude, Apollo went over to his lover and gripped his shoulders tightly. He swiftly turned Percy around again so he was facing the bed, and he could tell by Percy's tensing muscles that he was confused. Apollo smiled, knowing it was time to put his plan into action. He still had a little bone to pick with Percy about Athena's daughter. In an instant a long, silk scarf appeared in the god's hands. Apollo admired the softness of it for a moment for reaching up and covering Percy's eyes with it.

"What-"Percy began as Apollo began tying the fabric behind his head.

"We're doing this my way tonight," the god said hotly against Percy's ear. "I think I deserve it after what happened with Annabeth. Am I right?"

Percy paled. He tried to turn around but the god's grip on his arms was too strong, "Apollo…I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. She kissed me-"

Apollo laughed at the flurry of words coming out of Percy's mouth, "Relax, love. I'm not angry with you…I just think you need a little reminder. A reminder that I'm the _only_ one who gets to touch you."

Percy swallowed thickly. He wished he could see the look on Apollo's face, but the cloth covering his eyes completely blocked out his vision. Again Percy was turned around and was pushed roughly on his back onto the bed. Apollo crawled onto the bed and looked down at Percy for a moment. He admired the stark contrast between Percy's pale skin against the deep red blanket beneath him. Then, Apollo took Percy wrists in his hands and pulled Percy's arms above his head. Before Percy could break his arms away, Apollo quickly tied the demigod's wrists to the headboard. Apollo sat on his knees again to admire the sight before him.

Apollo brushed his lips over Percy's, just barley touching. Gently he kissed his way to Percy's neck, kisses so soft Percy can only feel them against the hairs on his neck. Apollo smiled and whispered against Percy's skin, "Tonight is about touch. And I'm going to make you feel _everything_." The quiver that runs through Percy is nothing compared to what Apollo wants to make him feel.

Percy whimpered as Apollo continued to just barely touch him. With his eyes covered, sensation was intensified tenfold. Apollo sat up, trailing his finger across Percy's chest as he does. He wants to taste him, run his tongue over his body, but not yet. He needed Percy to beg for more.

Always, barley touching he ran a finger along Percy's collar bone, up his neck and across his jaw line. The slowly trailed his finger over the demigod's lips, letting Percy run his tongue over it only for a brief moment. Back across his jaw line, over his ears, down his neck he continued. Percy moaned with every touch, feeling like every nerve in his body was going to burst.

"Please," Percy says softly, not really sure what he's asking for. He just needs more of what ever Apollo is going to give him.

"I will, Percy. Just enjoy this."

Apollo then ran his finger back across Percy's collar bone, down his chest, around his nipple. Always so softly, Percy feeling more from the touch of the hairs on his skin than his skin itself. Percy was constantly moaning, wanting more and more. When Apollo pinched Percy's nipple he jumps, not expecting such a hard touch. Loving the sound, Apollo runs a finger across to his other nipple to do the same. His mouth suddenly replaced his fingers as he lapped around the tight nub. Percy arched his back, moaning louder than before. Apollo worried the nub between his teeth before biting down…_hard_.

"Ahh!" Percy cried out. "Please more…just…anything, please."

Apollo smirked, and Percy knew it despite not being able to see. Percy couldn't take the slow teasing anymore. His cock was throbbing painfully, and he could feel the pre come leaking out of it profusely. He wanted to feel Apollo's skin and wanted to run his hands down the god's muscular back.

"Please untie me," Percy begged. "I want to touch you."

"Not yet," said the god deeply. "Not until I say so."

To help ease Percy's tensions, Apollo began pumping his hand up and down on his lover's cock, feeling every vein pulsing with life. Percy arched his hips up, meeting Apollo's hand with his own thrusts. Apollo could not keep his eyes away from Percy's face. Even though the demigod's eyes were covered, Apollo could see the look of pure bliss spread across his gorgeous face.

Percy whined when Apollo removed his hand from his aching hardness. Apollo smiled lustfully down at Percy, capturing his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. As he kissed his young lover, Apollo sneakily slide a slick finger over his lover's tight entrance. Percy moaned against the god's mouth when he felt the slick digit slide inside of him fully. It felt so amazingly good that Percy could have come right there. Quickly Apollo slid another finger inside, thrusting deeply and slowly.

"Oh gods!" Percy gasped suddenly when the god reached his prostate. "Oh, right there! Ohh right there, Apollo. Shit!"

Percy spreads his legs wider, giving the god more room to work. Apollo gazed down at Percy, loving how much Percy was enjoying what he was doing to him. Percy was beside himself with hazy lust and it was driving him crazy. He needed Apollo to fuck him so badly and he didn't care how needy he sounded.

"Fuck me," Percy said in a husky whisper.

"Fuck me what?" Apollo grinned as he worked a third finger into Percy, pressing against his prostate again.

"Fuck me... please, Apollo," Percy bit his lip in desperate need.

"That's it slut, beg for it," the god said with an authority that made Percy shiver.

Percy had no words left, just whimpers and moans as he wantonly moved against Apollo's teasing. He gasped when Apollo quickly removed his fingers. Percy heard the familiar sound of a zipper being undone. He heard Apollo's jeans land somewhere on the floor, and before he knew it he felt the head of Apollo's cock pressing into him.

"You want it?" Apollo

"Yes," Percy rasped. "Please, I need you to fuck me."

Apollo didn't think it was possible for him to get any harder than he already was, but seeing Percy this way proved him wrong. He quickly prepped himself, and without delay, pushed all the way into Percy's waiting body. Percy cried out in ecstasy and again fought against the cloth holding his wrists to the headboard.

Percy mewled, his toes curled and back arched in pleasure as he was filled by Apollo's length. Apollo pulled out again, a bit quicker before pressing in again, meeting Percy's arching backside. The pace slowly increased, Percy meeting each thrust of Apollo's dick with his rear as Apollo gripped the smaller man's hips, pulling him to meet his cock with each thrust.

"Tell me, baby," Apollo said, "Does it feel good?"

"Yes, Apollo, _yes_," Percy moaned. He knew that this was only stroking Apollo's ego, but he didn't care.

Apollo laughed softly, "How good is it, Percy?"

Percy didn't have time to answer as Apollo thrust towards his prostate, hitting the bundle of nerves dead on. Percy threw his head back and cried out as searing electric heat soared through his body. Apollo smirked and kept on thrusting at that angle, loving the fact that Percy was crying out so loudly for him.

Apollo chuckled again, continuing to slam into Percy's prostate, "Come on, baby, I asked you a question. Tell me how good it is." Apollo demanded as he picked up his speed.

"So, so good," Percy practically gasped. "I love the way you feel inside me…feels so good. I love it when take me."

Apollo was in heaven, his cock being gripped by Percy tight ring of muscles and the sound of Percy's voice was driving him wild, "That's it," Apollo moaned, head thrown back in ecstasy with his eyes closed as he was reaching his top speed.

Apollo began stroking Percy's unattended dick. Percy's bangs are plastered to his forehead with sweat, and Apollo could feel the same slickness all over both of their skins. They're grunting and gasping so much at this point they can barely get in more than a kiss or two before having to break back apart.

"_Yes!_" Percy cried out as Apollo thrust into him even faster.

"That's what you want huh? A good, hard fuck." Apollo thrust hard again, making Percy thrash against his restraints.

"Oh fuck.. yes...hard, fast. Fuck me till we can barely stand."

Apollo groaned and snatched Percy's hair, wrapping it around his fist as he fucked him. Hard, deep, and fast, just like Percy wanted. So close to the edge, Percy gripped at the wrought iron he was tied to so hard that his knuckles turned white. Apollo grabbed Percy's right leg and tossed it over his shoulder and thrust into his willing body all the way to the hilt. Both men cried out loudly at the feeling of being this complete with one another.

Ramming into Percy's tight body, Apollo forced a moan from him with each thrust. The world around them seemed to vanish. Apollo straightened his back and wrapped an arm around each of Percy's thighs, pulling both legs over his shoulders. Percy howled lustfully, writhing beneath the god's strong body. The new angle drove Percy absolutely wild.

Apollo growled, pulling Percy's body toward him as he shoved forward. Then he held himself still, deep inside only for a moment before continuing his brutal thrusts. The pleasure and pain Percy was experiencing was almost too much. This is exactly what he wanted and was thrilled Apollo was giving him exactly what he wanted. Neither wanted the feelings coursing through their bodies to end.

"Apollo…I'm so close," Percy rasped. "Gonna come."

"Me too," Apollo said through labored breath. "Wait for me."

After a few more thrusts, Apollo could hold back no longer and with a loud cry of Percy's name, released hard into the demigod's willing body. Stream after stream coated Percy's insides, bring Percy to his own orgasm. He wished he could see the look on Apollo's face as he came, because it always looked so beautiful. The thought of it alone made Percy moan. Crying out Apollo's name in a loud shriek, Percy came, coating both of their chests with his release.

Apollo collapsed atop Percy's body, and the only sound that could be heard was heavy breathing. After a few moments, Percy's blind fold was removed and his wrists were untied. He immediately wrapped his arms around the god's back, pressing up against him and feeling their heartbeats pounding together. They kissed softly for awhile, basking in the afterglow.

"Happy birthday," said Apollo through their kisses.

Percy smiled and was thoroughly convinced that this was the best birthday he ever had.

* * *

_A/N: So yeah…that was really dirty. At least to me it was haha. My friend told me this story should have been on , and she's probably right. Oh well. As usual, I apologize for nothing! _

_Next chapter, Sally finds out who Apollo really is! Please review! _


End file.
